Hermanos de batalla
by Nika Ericius
Summary: El destructor ha llegado, muchos heroes intentaran enfrentarlo pero solo uno sera el destinado a detener su avance feroz, ¿tendra lo necesario para ser el salvador de los universos? ("APARTADO ORIGINAL CREADO", Concepto de Nintendo y HAL. laboratories).
1. Prologo

HERMANOS DE BATALLA

(Prologo)

VISION DEL FUTURO

"Miles de universos, posibilidades infinitas se iban poco a poco desfragmentando por una fuerza extraña, algo como un vacío que en instantes lo devoraba todo sin compasión y anulaba por completo esa realidad, detrás de ello múltiples seres atrapados en una prisión particular, su propio cuerpo y al final de toda esa locura un ente extraño observando impasivo el fin de todo".

"Esa visión salida de la nada me atormentaba hacía semanas, incluso Tails notaba lo distraído que estaba e intentaba subirme el ánimo pero era completamente inútil, necesitaba una respuesta a todo esto pero ¿Dónde encontrarla?".

-Sonic, ¿pasa algo?

-Hey, ¿Qué hay Amy?

-Te noto raro desde hace días y yo….

-No te preocupes, estoy bien

-No, estas mintiendo, ¿Qué tan malo es que no confías en nosotros para ayudarte?

-Amy tranquila, te prometo que no es algo grave solo necesito pensar un poco

-Sé que no puedo obligarte a hablar, pero espero que algún día entiendas que guardar secretos no siempre es la solución-dijo la eriza sumamente triste.

"Perdóname Amy, es necesario hacerlos a un lado, tengo el presentimiento de que esto va más allá de lo que hemos enfrentado y siendo así no puedo arrastrarlos, es algo que tengo que hacer solo, tal vez algún día tú también entiendas"

("Hijos de Mobius, el caos que mora dentro de ustedes los alerta del peligro pero no será suficiente, reclamare su mundo como todos los demás y al final se volverán uno con la nada")


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

 **Invasión, poder, ambición.**

Mientras esto pasaba, en un sitio muy lejano 2 figuras observaban todo a través de un agujero dimensional:

-¿Por qué tenemos que esperar? Simplemente vayamos y devoremos su mundo ya

-No es tan sencillo, ese lugar llamado Mobius posee un poder místico especial y muy volátil, si no lo hacemos con cuidado nos destruiría en el proceso

-¡Bah! esas son estupideces, pierdes el tiempo Ganondorf

-No es raro que pienses así, tu cerebro de lagartija no te da para más, quizá por eso ese plomero gordinflón y su hermano te fastidian todo el tiempo

-No me provoques si sabes lo que te conviene

-Usa esa energía para poner a trabajar la cabeza, el erizo es una de las criaturas más poderosas de ese universo; lo mejor será quitarlo del camino y de ser posible apoderarnos de esa fuente mística, seguro que su cuerpo será un excelente contenedor

-Mmm…me gusta cómo suena eso

-Ya verás Bowser, este plan no fallara….

Los 2 villanos comenzaron a alejarse, lo que no sabían es que sus planes eran escuchados por otros 2 seres:

-¿Por qué dejarles todo el tesoro cuando puede ser mío?- dijo una sombra deforme con lo que parecía un arma- y esto podría facilitarme todo

-¡Majestad! Nuestro espía ha traído el último reporte sobre el plan de los 2 grandes

-Bien, muévete, prepara a las legiones, es hora de la cacería

-¡Si señor!

 **0-0-0**

Era un día maravilloso y especial, se celebraría una pelea de exhibición para conmemorar un aniversario más de la derrota de la mano maestra que amenazo con destruir a todos los héroes y villanos del universo "N", la princesa del Mushroom Kingdom era la organizadora del evento e invito a la soberana de Hyrule como coanfitriona:

-Me da gusto que pudieras venir Zelda.

-Yo soy la que se siente honrada por la invitación peach gracias.

-Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está tu campeón?

-Me temo que Link está en una búsqueda importante y no podrá presentarse.

-Es una lástima, Mario tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarlo pero seguramente Kirby hará un gran papel.

En una de las esquinas de la gran arena preparada para la ocasión, cierto plomero realizaba algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y a lado una simpática bola rosada miraba asombrado a la multitud:

-Sera mejor que no tengas pánico escénico amiguito, no será una buena pelea si te amedrentas.

Kirby solo entorno los ojos confundido.

-¿Dónde está ese tonto?-dijo Mario molesto y volteando a todas partes-seguramente se perdió o al final tuvo tanto miedo que se escondió, debí traerlo conmigo a la fuerza de ser necesario.

De repente se escucharon miles de trompetas al unísono y el altavoz se abrió para dar inicio al evento.

-¡Ciudadanos del Mushroom Kingdom y gente venida de todos los rincones del mundo, este día recordamos como la unión de pensamientos y corazones logro disipar una terrible amenaza!-hablo Peach.

-¡Que ese espíritu de hermandad guie nuestros pasos y nos permita afrontar el futuro con valor y esperanza!-dijo Zelda-¡Que la batalla de inicio!

Los gritos de la multitud no se hicieron esperar y a la vez se escuchó la voz del presentador llamado Pat:

-¡Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, hoy celebramos este evento especial con un combate de exhibición de 2 de las más grandes estrellas de la gran "N"!

-Bien Kirby, es hora, demos un buen espectáculo

El pequeño asintió.

-¡En la esquina Azul, presentamos al gran héroe del Mushroom Kingdom, campeón vencedor del rey Koopa y plomero de profesión; Mario!

Con un pequeño salto llego a la arena con la ovación estruendosa de todos los presentes.

-¡Y en la esquina Roja, salvador de la lejana Dreamland, héroe de las estrellas, la bola imitadora Kirby!

Del mismo modo hizo su aparición saludando a su manera típica.

-¡Las reglas son las siguientes: toda clase de contacto es permitido, pueden valerse de objetos u habilidades especiales para atacar a su adversario, consistirá en un solo round, el primero que logre derrotar o sacar de la arena a su oponente será el vencedor así que prepárense!

Con esto se colocaron en forma defensiva.

-3, 2, 1 ¡YA!

Ambos corrieron en dirección del otro, cuando estuvieron cerca Mario inicio lanzando un puñetazo que Kirby esquivo fácilmente y contraatacó con una patada, el plomero rodo para alejarse y continuo con una barrida que la bola evito de un salto hacia atrás y después realizando una patada voladora logro conectar el primer golpe, antes de caer Mario se reincorporo y tomo por sorpresa a Kirby, comenzó a girar y le lanzo fuera de la arena; todos ya daban por terminado el combate pero de repente el pequeño comenzó a inflarse y avanzar hasta caer de nuevo a salvo.

La emoción no podía contenerse, las princesas veían atentamente la acción y Mario dijo:

-Eres fuerte, pero es el inicio ¿listo?

Kirby le lanzo una mirada desafiante y la pelea continuo, el combate era feroz, ninguno mostraba señal de rendirse, esto era visto por un chico de 12 años habitante del cielo a través de una fuente sagrada, lo que nadie presentía es que otros ojos estaban más atentos que los de cualquiera, ojos que destellaban maldad y desatarían el inicio de algo terrible y quizá, la última esperanza de salvación se encontraba a mundos de distancia, tratando de encontrar sentido al inminente fin de la realidad.


	3. ODISEA DEL DESTINO 1

**ODISEA DEL DESTINO (PARTE 1)**

"Corría como siempre y mientras lo hacía, pensaba como encontrar sentido a todas esas imágenes, por un instante tuve el deseo de hablar con Tails al respecto pero un estremecimiento me invadió tan repentinamente que deseche la idea como mero capricho, era como si mi cuerpo presintiera el peligro al involucrar a aquellos que me importan; eso me hizo recordar cómo era mi vida antes de conocer a mi pequeño hermano, siendo solo un solitario chico aventurero en busca de emociones, debo admitir que con los años y todo lo que he enfrentado nada sería igual sin la valiosa ayuda del resto de mis amigos…incluso Amy, pero esto era más grande, no sabía a ciencia cierta de que se trataba pero sin importar lo que fuera solo yo podía sentirlo, era mi responsabilidad, solo mía".

(-¿Realmente crees poder enfrentarme hijo de Mobius?)

-¿Ehh?-exclamo Sonic-¿Quién o que eres?

(-No tienes lo necesario, otros tantos a través de la historia han caído, mundos enteros se han doblegado ante mis ojos y este no será la excepción…prepárense para presenciar el fin.)

Aquella voz que atormentaba su mente callo tan veloz como hablo.

"Esa maldita voz, ¿Por qué me siento tan vulnerable al escucharla?, ¿me estaré volviendo loco?, sea lo que sea que pase debo resolverlo antes de que acabe con mi cordura pero ¿Cómo?".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de la nada, una especie de rayo trato de impactarlo de costado, Sonic anticipo el ataque y se apartó a tiempo, cuando volteo para reconocer a su adversario simplemente era increíble.

"Cuando observe al culpable todo parecía tan irreal ¿Cómo era posible?"

-No…soy ¿yo?

Efectivamente, aquel atacante era igual a él, con la única diferencia de que sus ojos poseían una pupila dorada y no emitía palabra alguna, además de portar una enorme pistola color violeta en su mano.

-Muy bien, esta broma ya fue demasiado y no estoy de humor ¡ahora veras!-una ves dicho esto corrió a toda velocidad y el extraño volvió a disparar, el erizo esquivo con habilidad todas las ráfagas y se dispuso a embestirlo pero fue eludido con exactamente la misma velocidad quedando detrás de nuestro héroe y apuntando a su espalda, a lo cual con grandes reflejos conecto una patada de lado arrebatándole aquel objeto y alejándolo de su alcance, el desconocido de un salto guardo distancia y con esto una batalla de iguales comenzó; cada embestida y golpe era contrarrestado con la misma fuerza, una pareja contienda sin un vencedor aparente.

-Cielos- dijo el erizo de ojos verdes sumamente agitado-esto no tiene fin, debo acabarlo de una vez por todas.

-Eres asombroso-de repente comenzó a hablar aquella copia- no nos equivocamos al decir que tu poder sería una gran adición a nuestra colección, es momento de ver más de tu potencial.

"Cuando esa mala imitación mía termino la frase, del suelo como si fueran sombras aparecieron más y más copias ¿acaso era un chiste?, ¿o uno de esos molestos días? Como sea, ¿de dónde salieron? ¿Tendrían relación con mis visiones o con ese sujeto misterioso?"

No hubo más tiempo para preguntas, todos aquellos rivales se lanzaron al ataque, Sonic apenas y presentaba batalla pero incluso con la evidente desventaja consiguió derrotar a centenares, lo cual solo desgastaba más de su fuerza ya que habían muchos más para tomar su lugar.

"Era completamente inútil, nada detenía las oleadas de enemigos que me acosaban sin piedad, en esos momentos como me hubiera gustado tener una esmeralda caos".

No tardo mucho para que el erizo, totalmente agotado cayera, las copias se acercaban más y más hasta que uno de ellos con pistola en mano apuntara a su pecho.

-Hasta nunca Sonic the Hedgehog-el rayo fue certero y poco después donde alguna vez existiera el héroe de Mobius habia una especie de estatua en su lugar.

"Algo habían hecho conmigo; no podía moverme pero si mirar, escuchar y pensar, una sensación de vacío y angustia tan grande, como estar vivo y a la ves no estarlo"

Algunas de las copias se acercaron con la intención de cargarlo cuando una ráfaga de disparos destruyo a los objetivos cercanos al erizo.

"Alguien se elevó por el aire y con puntería excepcional desapareció a varias de esas cosas, poco después otro más salió de la nada y con patadas y estocadas de su espada se acercó lo suficiente, coloco su mano sobre mí y regrese a la normalidad".

Una vez libre, aquella misteriosa humana le dio la espalda y le arrojo algo:

-Necesitas esto- cuando Sonic lo tomo era asombroso, se trataba de la esmeralda caos verde.

"Pude sentir la energía correr por mi cuerpo, en definitiva estaba listo para el siguiente Round".

-No lo hagas-hablo nuevamente la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-En tu condición, si usas la energía caos podrías no controlar la oleada masiva de poder.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre las esmeraldas?, ¿Quién rayos son ustedes?

-Oigan chicos-dijo de repente el otro extraño mientras continuaba atacando a aquellos clones-cuando quieran pueden darme una mano.

¡Sácalo de aquí!- grito la extraña-¡Me encargare!

-¡Ya era hora!-contesto el tirador y de repente su brazo se transformó en una especie de cuchilla, se alargó y tomo a Sonic por la muñeca, de un salto jalo de él y se alejaron de las copias.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame fenómeno!

-Créeme pequeño bocón, no quieres estar cerca- contesto el chico soltándolo y transformando de nuevo su brazo.

Las copias se disponían a perseguirlos pero no podían moverse, era como si estuvieran anclados al suelo, aquella guerrera misteriosa había enterrado su espada y rayos de energía se dispersaron como cuerdas, en ese momento sus ojos se tornaron a un aura rojiza y una onda expansiva salió de su cuerpo destruyendo instantáneamente al resto de copias sin dejar rastro.

Sonic no podía dejar de ver impactado.

-Te lo dije-fue la respuesta del otro, después se acercó a la chica mientras volvía a la normalidad y envainaba su arma.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, no tuve que usar tanta energía como supones ¿y tú?

-Normal, yo tampoco use muchas municiones, esas copias no eran tan fuertes y no me vi forzado a sacar el armamento pesado.

-Necesitamos ser más cuidadosos con esto, no podemos darnos el lujo de sobrecargar las armas antes de tiempo, después de todo en esta época aún no existe el conocimiento.

-Dilo por ti-le contesto con burla-estás jugando con fuerzas peligrosas y no solo tu vida está en riesgo.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-dijo de repente Sonic acercándose a ellos-quiero respuestas ahora ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Los extraños lo miraron detenidamente y la chica contesto:

-En su momento lo sabrás todo y hasta entonces debes asegurarte de seguir vivo, intervenimos porque no podías caer antes de lo previsto pero no volverá a ocurrir, a partir de este punto no tendrás más ayuda.

-¿Qué?

-Sera mejor que escuches enano-continuo el chico-no quiero tener que irme antes de la diversión, esto de movernos no es tan cómodo.

-¿A quién llamas enano? Fenómeno con colita.

-JAJAJA-rio fuertemente-¿sabes algo? Me agradas, volveremos a vernos Sonic, eso espero, vámonos Lyn.

La mujer asintió y después coloco su mano en el hombro del tirador.

-¡CHAOS CONTROL!-y con ello desaparecieron.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Pues bien, este es el mayor atractivo de este fic, lo que espero sea de su agrado; en el cual se retoma el concepto de **"Super armas"** desarrollado por el escritor **Blue jethog** , con su autorizacion y que forma parte integral de su historia **"Mobius New Generation"** la cual si desean conocer pueden checarla aqui mismo en **FF(** s/11107342/1/Mobius-New-Generation)(Peguen este enlace al URL oficial de fanfiction).

En general "Hermanos de batalla" tiene una separacion en sagas, las cuales al final se entrelazaran en el ultimo capitulo respetando el canon oficial de Brawl, para aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer se los agradezco enormemente, este proyecto conmemora 11 años de escritura y me alegra que puedan darle algo de su atencion...demasiada humildad, lo se, pero que puedo decir: Asi es Nika XD...

 **GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y DISFRUTEN.**


	4. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

 **El mal errante, llega el guerrero celestial**

Todo parece normal en skyworld: las nubes, el viento, el cielo azul, el sol majestuoso erguirse sobre el firmamento, el reino celestial gobernado por la soberana de la luz fluye sin mayor contratiempo; pero algo preocupa a su señora, una visión surgida de sus más profundos temores, una que es compartida por otro ser a millones de mundos de distancia.

Con semblante sereno, observa a su alrededor y un pensamiento cruza su mente con profunda insistencia:

"Lo que se acerca es inevitable, nadie puede escapar del fin...el vivir lo definen pruebas como estas pero no hay ganador claro; mi reino y mis amados ángeles serán otra de tantas víctimas, pero lucharemos, luchare para proteger la armonía del cielo... "

En ese instante mira a un jovencito entusiasmado, animando a ciertos combatientes en el mundo de abajo, sin saber que dentro de poco se unirá a ellos en una causa que de no resultar exitosa, significara el fin de todo lo que conocen y atesoran:

"Y sin importar lo que suceda sé que cuento con su respaldo, así como aquella primera vez en la que descendió al mismo infierno para salvarme...mi soldado más fiel, el más valiente, el más inocente, pero sobre todo "el mejor". Te envió a lo desconocido con el conocimiento de lo que te espera, un mal contra el que incluso siendo diosa no puedo vencer, pero sé que tú lo harás por nosotros, estamos a tu lado, jamás lucharas solo".

En cuestión de minutos todo caerá sobre sus cabezas, la cuenta regresiva hacia el fin dará inicio, el despertar del destructor será una terrible realidad de la que nadie estará a salvo.

 **0-0-0**

La lucha continúa sin aun levantarse un vencedor, los 2 no están dispuestos a ser el caído, voluntades férreas son las que colisionan y la razón de que sean héroes en sus respectivos mundos:

-¿Tu quien crees que gane?- pregunta un espectador a su amigo.

-No me importa, esto es grandioso.

Mario continuaba una ofensiva vertiginosa sobre el pequeño Kirby, pero la bola rosada resultaba demasiado veloz y escurridizo, era obvio que no permitiría ser nuevamente sorprendido:

-(Esto no puede seguir, me desgasto cada vez más, tengo que detener sus movimientos en seco) ¿pero qué…?- dijo Mario al notar que Kirby había desaparecido de su vista.

Sintió una pequeña corriente que lo succionaba por atrás, jalándolo hacia la gran boca de la bola rosada y tragándolo entero:

-Me parece que Kirby quiere terminar pronto- hablo Zelda.

-Mario…..sé que puedes-expreso Peach calmadamente.

Todos fueron testigos del ataque "Swallow" de Kirby, el plomero fue escupido al suelo y rápidamente se incorporó.

-Así que, es hora de los movimientos especiales ¿no? , de acuerdo, yo también tengo mis propios trucos- y con un movimiento hacia abajo apareció un objeto extraño a su espalda.

-Es un viejo amigo….te presento a "Fludd".

Al terminar la frase, el plomero corrió hacia enfrente, Kirby no perdió tiempo y comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego, poder que adquirió al absorber a su rival, a lo cual Mario saco un aditamento más, una capa amarilla que al agitar devolvió los proyectiles, la bola rodando rápidamente pudo esquivar.

-¡No usaras mi truco para sacar ventaja! ¡Estoy preparado!

Kirby no se inmuto y corriendo a toda velocidad, coloco sus manos en el suelo y realizo una patada giratoria la cual al conectar siguió con golpes veloces de puños, un golpe especial hacia arriba y al estar su oponente en el aire una patada voladora lo envió fuera de la arena, Mario reacciono rápidamente y ayudado de su capa para reducir distancia realizo su "súper salto" alcanzando la orilla; el pequeño no perdió oportunidad y saltando saco su "cuchilla cortante" que al golpear el suelo formo una onda de viento, el plomero velozmente giro sobre sí mismo elevándose y escapando al impacto, al caer se colocó en posición de disparo y Fludd arrojo agua a presión empujando a Kirby hacia afuera, antes de llegar al fin de la línea, la bola transformo su cuerpo en una roca y con ello evito ser expulsado:

-Eres listo, pero no lo suficiente-dijo Mario avanzando y cuando Kirby perdió la forma roca, lo sorprendió con una serie de golpes, patadas y un golpe especial hacia enfrente a lo cual sin perder tiempo se inflo, avanzo lo suficiente y girando en el aire utilizo "el martillo", el golpe fue poderoso, el plomero salió disparado, los espectadores contuvieron el aliento y entonces:

-(No lo he usado antes, pero no hay remedio)

En ese momento, Mario se irguió, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al igual que sus manos y juntándolas lanzo una enorme bola de fuego.

-¡Mario Fínale!

Kirby al ver esto quiso tomar nuevamente forma de roca pero en milésimas de segundo, la bola gigante se desfragmento en pequeñas llamaradas impactándolo por completo, alzándolo en el aire y al caer se había transformado en una especie de figura o estatua.

El plomero con un último salto y una gran fatiga, cayó a la arena.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Señoras y señores, el ganador es Mario!

Los gritos fueron estruendosos, las anfitrionas sonreían y aplaudían, el plomero caminando tranquilo, toco la figura y al hacerlo, Kirby regreso a la normalidad.

-Eso estuvo genial pequeño, me forzaste a usar el "movimiento final", sabía que me darías un gran combate- dijo Mario ofreciendo su mano, gesto que Kirby correspondió.

-¡Demos una gran ovación a estos gladiadores, gracias por tan maravillosa demostración!- pidió el anunciador con emoción a lo que la multitud no se hizo esperar, los héroes en el centro saludaban correspondiendo al afecto mostrado, cuando de repente nubes rojizas salidas de la nada comenzaron a rodear la arena.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Peach

-No lo sé, pero no me gusta-respondió Zelda

Mario y Kirby solo miraban con semblante serio a lo que se formaba a su alrededor.

-Ya saben que hacer- resoplo Ganondorf a sus subordinados

-Hora del show- hablo otro desde las sombras

 **0-0-0**

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- se expresó el joven Pit desde su hogar, observando todo desde la fuente sagrada del templo de la luz.

-¿Te quedaras solo observando o te pondrás en marcha de una vez?

El ángel volteo para admirar una esfera dorada brillante que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, a lo cual rápidamente se acercó e hizo una reverencia:

-Estoy a sus órdenes lady Palutena, pero debería ser menos altanera- contesto con burla.

-Jejeje, tan caballero como siempre mi valeroso capitán-contesto a la vez que tomaba la forma de una hermosa mujer: La diosa de la luz se mostraba finalmente.

-Es hora de trabajar Pit, nuestro futuro nuevamente descansa sobre tus hombros

-La escucho mi lady- fue su respuesta-pero realmente sería bueno un cambio de actitud

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en Palutena, después de todo se trataba de un niño, un niño alegre y rebelde, pero sin duda el mejor guerrero del cielo, el héroe de la diosa de la luz:

\- Pit, tú sabrás cuando sea el momento de actuar.

El chico obedeciendo a su señora, volvió a fijar su vista en la fuente.

A la distancia, lejos de cualquier ser viviente, un ente gigantesco levanto su rostro mirando a la nada.

(Y el telón se abre….serás mío universo "N").


	5. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

 **Estadio caído, princesas en apuros**

La desesperación se apodero de los presentes, los espectadores huían sin voltear atrás, en el centro los combatientes observaban surgir de aquella nube del caos un crucero aéreo, el cual a Kirby le parecía muy familiar:

-¿Qué significara esto?- Mario no apartaba la vista.

En ese instante se abrieron las compuertas, liberando una carga de polvillo obscuro y estando en el suelo tomaba la forma de muñecos extraños llamados Primid.

-Oh no, no podrán con ellos, son demasiados- dijo Peach alarmada.

-Entonces equilibremos las cosas- concluyo Zelda y corrió hacia las gradas con Peach siguiéndola, a una distancia prudente utilizo su movimiento de transportación.

-¡Viento de Farore!- se desvaneció en una corriente circular y reapareció justo detrás del plomero y su compañero:

-Aléjese princesa, es peligroso- hablo Mario.

-Necesitan ayuda, acostúmbrate- respondió.

-¡No se olviden de mí!- escucharon gritar y descender con gracia a Peach valiéndose de su confiable sombrilla.

-Supongo que no tiene caso insistir, ¿listo para otra ronda Kirby?

-¡Yop!- respondió con su forma curiosa.

Encarando a sus rivales, fue momento de atacar.

Los Primid sin perder el tiempo iniciaron la ofensiva, Mario realizando un derribo arrojo a uno hacia los otros y lanzo puñetazos a quienes se acercaban, Kirby por su parte saco su martillo y empezó a aplastar, un Sword Primid se disponía a embestir a Zelda pero usando "Amor de Nayru" repelió a su atacante:

-Es momento de que sepan lo que es capaz una dama- y a la vez arrojo una esfera de luz que a distancia exploto destruyendo a un tropel.

-Fuego de Dinn, pequeño pero efectivo.

Peach por su parte con movimientos de bastoneo y patadas elegantes se hacía cargo de sus agresores.

-Jijiji, creo que subestiman lo que una buena sombrilla puede hacer.

-¡Peach, detrás de ti!- grito Zelda.

Con un salto y manteniéndose en el aire, escapo a los enemigos.

-Uff, que cerca estuvo- suspiro aliviada- descendió rápidamente y con patadas veloces alejo a otros más.

-Se están defendiendo bien-respondió una voz desde la nave invasora.

-Solo son peones, pronto comenzara la verdadera diversión.

En el cielo, comenzaron a surgir otras criaturas, nubes o cúmulos con antenas asomando sus cabezas llamados Spaarks.

-¿Cómo detenerlos?- decía el plomero mientras intentaba esquivar los rayos que aquellos monstruos arrojaban por toda el área.

-Tengo una idea, Peach reúnelos por favor.

-Muy bien- Peach salto nuevamente y usando su "ataque bombardero" empujo a 2 de ellos, haciendo una especie de carambola y llevándolos al centro; justo en ese instante Zelda se elevó y canalizando su magia a la punta de sus dedos creo una explosión que los desvaneció al instante.

-Buena idea ¿no crees amiguito?

Kirby sonrió contento

De esa forma los invasores fueron eliminados, pero estaba muy lejos de terminar, de la nada uno más apareció, un ser peculiar hacia acto de presencia sobre una plataforma voladora:

-Este territorio es reclamado por los soberanos de los universos, resistirse es inútil- se oyó decir con voz metálica y a la vez soltando una capsula esférica; pequeñas maquinas, robots, salieron por los costados y encajando sus manos en ciertas ranuras, la abrieron por la mitad revelando su contenido: una bomba de vacío.

-No puede ser- exclamo el plomero corriendo hacia ella.

-¡DISPAREN!

Una bala gigantesca fue arrojada.

-¡Ahora es tu turno!, ¡Quiero que los traigas antes de la explosión!

-Hora de irnos, rápido inútiles y busquen a ese plomero una ves caiga- se oyó una voz de mando y la nave comenzó a avanzar.

El proyectil alcanzo a su blanco, Mario volteo solo para recibir el impacto de lleno, alejándolo del estadio y sus amigos.

-¡Mario no!- grito Peach aterrorizada.

Zelda miro hacia arriba, algo caía sobre ellas también.

-¡Peach corre!

-¿Qué?

No reaccionaron a tiempo, se levantó una enorme nube de polvo, la pequeña bola rosada se cubrió y cuando al fin pudo ver, una Pirahna tomado prisioneras a las princesas:

-¡No es posible!

-¡Kirby ayuda!

La Pirahna, con las princesas en cada mano gruño de manera imponente, Kirby sin perder tiempo embistió a la criatura dándole un fuerte golpe en el abdomen y haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Continua Kirby, no te preocupes por nosotras!

El pequeño tuvo que pensar rápido, realizando un par de tácticas de distracción consiguió desviar su atención y de nueva cuenta, usando el martillo golpeo sus pies y al final, su cabeza; el monstruo solo se mantuvo de pie algunos segundos y después se desplomo, había conseguido liberar a Peach antes pero Zelda no tuvo la misma suerte.

-Vamos Kirby, hay que buscarla.

-¡Yo me preocuparía más por ti princesita!- se escuchó una voz molesta y después apareció frente a ellos alguien a quien no esperaban, pero sin duda era un muy mal momento.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Wario?- pregunto Peach ofuscada.

-Es simple, el tesoro más valioso: PODER- dijo a la vez que le apuntaba con una enorme pistola violeta, en ese momento Zelda aparecía de entre los restos, cuando Wario observo cambio de blanco, al disparar, la princesa no reacciono a tiempo y el rayo la atravesó elevándola, al caer transformada en una figura, el caza tesoros salto y la tomo rápidamente.

-JAJAJAJA, me conformo por ahora, tengo que irme, ya volveré por ustedes- concluyo alejándose.

-Rápido Kirby, tras el- hablo mientras corría, en la carrera la pequeña bola se percató de la cuenta regresiva, la explosión fue inminente, el estadio fue devorado por la inesperada esfera de vacío y así un territorio más había caído en manos de esos extraños. Kirby se alejaba del sitio con Peach, transportados por la estrella meteórica, caras preocupadas se observaban en ambos, lo que había comenzado como una celebración de unión se convirtió en desastre y 2 amigos desaparecidos.

En el templo de la luz, Pit observo el desenlace con sorpresa y rabia; entonces una pequeña esfera apareció detrás de él, inclinándose nuevamente recibió de manos de Palutena, el arma de la justicia: el arco divino.

-Ahora ve, nuestro mundo y otros más te necesitan, no pierdas más tiempo travieso, te están esperando.

-Adiós mi lady, no se preocupe- grito el ángel y corriendo se encamino a la entrada, dejándose caer hacia atrás desplego sus alas y comenzó a surcar los vastos cielos con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose tan libre como el viento mismo, las piezas toman su lugar en este juego ¿Quién se coronara vencedor?


	6. ODISEA DEL DESTINO 2

**ODISEA DEL DESTINO (PARTE 2)**

Ángel island se elevaba majestuosamente como siempre sobre el firmamento del planeta, el erizo podía divisar sobre el camino corriendo como de costumbre, se encontraba a pocos kilómetros.

Su mente aun repasaba lo ocurrido el día anterior:

"No podía ser cierto ¿ella puede usar chaos control? Y estoy seguro que lo anterior se trataba del chaos blast, ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?, ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrar sentido a esta bizarra situación".

Miraba absorto en sus pensamientos la esmeralda que ahora poseía, aunque no tuviera idea de quienes eran debía admitir que su ayuda no había llegado en mejor momento ¿A qué se referían con aquellos confusos comentarios?, aunque tenía una ventaja, esa esmeralda le ayudaría mucho y con ello su mente se ilumino, ya sabía dónde había posibles pistas.

-Mistyc Ruins- dijo sumamente motivado.

Esa idea lo había llevado a realizar tal viaje, pensaba usar la conexión al pasado para así entender mejor lo que le ocurría, pero las ruinas no lo ayudaron, entonces considero un acercamiento más directo, valiéndose de su esmeralda y de la más poderosa para finalmente tener claras las cosas.

Se encontraba en la costa, la isla flotante justo al frente, después de recuperar el aliento por un segundo, se concentró para finalmente:

-¡CHAOS CONTROL!- en segundos se encontraba en la isla, cerca del altar de la Master Emerald.

"Cielos, estoy muy cansado, esa chica tenía razón, si realizar el chaos control me tenía exhausto, liberar toda la energía hubiera sido un desastre, que suerte que el señor simpatía no estaba cerca o no me hubiera dejado en paz por el resto de mi vida".

No había comido u dormido hacia un día, la situación lo tenía tan absorto que no considero esos detalles hasta que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

"Rayos, creo que es mejor parar por ahora".

Se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol con frutos maduros, con una patada tambaleo el tronco y aquellas frutas comenzaron a caer, el erizo recolecto algunas y comió sentado a la sombra de aquel árbol, después de saciar su apetito y reposar por minutos continuo su avance.

Algunos instantes más, se hallaba frente a él gran altar y en su centro la poderosa Master Emerald brillando imponente sobre aquel valle.

"Espero que Knuckles no esté cerca, sería un problema"

Comenzó a subir por la escalinata, cuando estuvo frente a la esmeralda, tomo la propia con una mano y puso su palma libre en ella.

-Nunca he intentado hacer esto, espero funcione- cerro sus ojos y comenzó a hablar:

"Los 7 caos son los servidores, caos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón, El controlador unifica al caos".

-Esmeraldas, necesito su ayuda, por favor muéstrenme a quien pertenece la voz que escucho en mi cabeza.

Las esmeraldas brillaron con total intensidad, en segundos el erizo desapareció, la esmeralda verde cayo rodando por la escalinata hasta que fue tomada por alguien más:

-Bien, lo hizo- dijo el guardián con voz seria.

-Al parecer su instinto es mejor de lo que esperaba, es inteligente sin duda.

-Aun no confió en este plan suyo, me parece demasiado arriesgado.

-Todos los universos están en riesgo guardián, el caos ha designado a un nuevo protector, como su amigo debes tener fe en su victoria.

-Tener fe no es suficiente, Tabuu no es cualquier cosa, si yo no hubiera descubierto esa tabla en Sky Sanctuary nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Entonces Knuckles, ¿No confías en el?

Observando la esmeralda dijo:

-No se trata de confianza, es fuerte, ha sido capaz de salir avante en cada pelea pero esto…realmente no lo creo listo para tal responsabilidad.

Lyndis poniéndose frente a el contesto:

-No solo el necesita aprender, tienes un destino al igual que tu amigo; las dudas no valen cuando hay otros que dependen de tus decisiones, debe seguir su camino y tú el tuyo, nuestro trabajo aún no termina.

-En verdad ¿las cosas tienen que ser así?

-Si no consigue verdadera fuerza en esta travesía, no habrá alternativa, será el fin de todos nosotros.

-Cierto, ¿Qué pasa con los demás?

-Se encuentra estable, en cuanto a Saki, espero que traiga al próximo miembro pronto.

-Ese tipo es muy extraño, realmente me perturba.

-Tienes razón, pero tiene cualidades muy meritorias, necesitas continuar con la búsqueda de esmeraldas, hay que estar listos cuando se acerque el momento.

-Entiendo…solo espero que tengan razón

-Yo también

 **0-0-0**

Sonic despertó de lo que parecía un sueño muy profundo, se encontraba recostado en un gran pastizal, el viento mecía la gran hierba verde, el cielo era claro, se sentía una tranquilidad reconfortante en el ambiente.

-Que bien me siento.

"Espera…..yo estaba en el altar, ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Acaso aquí sabré la verdad?".

Se levantó, observo por todos lados tratando de reconocer el sitio pero hacia donde volteara apreciaba aquel enorme pastizal.

-Ha pasado tiempo Sonic- se escuchó una pequeña y dulce voz detrás de él.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estoy?- respondió

-Veo que has olvidado pero yo no- se oyó la misma voz y algo se acercaba volando en su dirección, al descender frente a nuestro héroe, su rostro reflejo gran sorpresa.

-¡Lumina!

-Jejeje, ¿Qué tal amigo?- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso Void y tu…..?

-No, soy lo que llaman "proyección astral", vengo a guiarte por aquí.

-Entonces ¿estoy en Maginaryworld?

-En una pequeña parte, ¿de verdad no reconoces este lugar?, haz estado muchas veces aquí.

-Ahora que lo dices….si, me parece un lugar familiar.

-Jeje, vamos- le contesto el hada avanzando- seguramente al andar por aquí lo recordaras.

Fue así que Lumina y el erizo se pusieron en marcha.

"¿Qué he estado aquí antes?, es cierto que tengo una sensación de comodidad y nostalgia, pero no puedo recordar"

-Lumina, ¿tú sabes porque llegue aquí?

-Ese fue tu deseo.

-¿Mi deseo?, eso no tiene sentido.

-Claro que lo tiene, pero las respuestas vendrán en su momento.

-Vaya…estoy harto de tanto misterio- respondió colocando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza y con expresión molesta.

-Creo que alguien se acerca- hablo el hada.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Sonic curioso.

-¡Por favor! ¡Alguien detenga ese globo!- grito una voz infantil.

Efectivamente, un globo azul se acercaba flotando hacia ellos, Sonic con reflejos pudo sostenerlo antes que se alejara, ambos amigos observaron a una pequeña eriza corriendo hacia ellos, deteniéndose frente a los 2 y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Gracias señor- hablo la pequeña- tuve miedo de no recuperarlo.

-Tu eres…no es real.

-¿Le pasa algo señor?- pregunto la eriza curiosa.

-No te preocupes linda, es que se sorprendió contigo, al parecer te conoce ¿verdad?

-¿En serio?

-Ehh…tal vez, bien toma.

-Jeje de nuevo gracias, oye Lumina, no pensé que estarías aquí hoy

-Estoy mostrando el lugar a nuestro nuevo amigo.

-Que bien, ¿querrian venir a la fiesta?, seguramente a Sonic le agradara más compañía.

-Lo siento pequeña, debo llevarlo al palacio, será en otro momento.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy, hasta pronto- dijo para alejarse corriendo.

-¡Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?!- grito Sonic

-¡Soy Amy, Amy Rose!-contesto desvaneciéndose

-Lumina, ¿Qué es este lugar?, por favor no más acertijos.

-Estamos en tus sueños querido amigo, el lugar más profundo de tu mente y corazón.

-¿Mis sueños?

-Así es, Maginaryworld es el mundo de los sueños, un universo dentro de otro más, veniste porque querías respuestas y para tenerlas debes dar un profundo vistazo a ti mismo.

El erizo tenía un rostro indescifrable.

-Para ti, tus amigos son algo valioso ¿o me equivoco?

-Así es.

-Son algunas de las cosas que ocupan tu pensamiento, forman parte de la respuesta que tan ansiosamente buscas.

-Cada vez es menos coherente- respondió derrotado.

-Mmm….continuemos, Illumina desea hablarte- dijo finalmente el hada prosiguiendo el camino.

"Maginaryworld, mis sueños, los hechos frente a mí se vuelven a cada paso más confusos pero si aquí realmente está la solución, debo continuar, siento que mi cabeza puede explotar por tantas dudas, pero valdrá la pena si esto cesa de una vez por todas, mis amigos están a salvo y pueden cuidarse solos, es lo que importa. "

* * *

Notas del autor:

 **Para quien no lo reconozca, Maginaryworld y sus personajes pertenecen al juego "Sonic Shuffle" de Dreamcast, uno de los que ha caido en el olvido por diferentes razones (aclaraciones por si suena confuso XD).**

 **GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y DISFRUTEN**


	7. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

 **Frente de lucha, el complot avanza**

Un airwing sobrevolaba los cielos, en la cabina, su piloto mantenía una comunicación intensa:

-Fox, es una locura, no sabemos si los datos son correctos.

-Yo tampoco estoy seguro Slippy, por eso decidí seguirlos.

-Pero…

-Tranquilízate Fox, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la idea, la leyenda es clara al respecto.

-Krystal no discutiré eso de nuevo, estoy detrás de enemigos no leyendas.

-Ya dejen a nuestro amado líder hacer lo que quiera, si algo pasa pueden contar con mis experimentadas habilidades para tomar el mando.

-Sabía que contaba con tu apoyo-respondió irónico- cambio y fuera

-No es un chiste ¿sabes?, no se trata de una leyenda boba, el destructor es real y lo que ocurrió en Corneria es una señal.

-Pues disculpa que no estemos de acuerdo con chismes de ancianos pero Fox tiene razón, los responsables tenían un crucero aéreo y todos lo vimos ¿Qué rayos tendría de relación una nave y un Dios o yo que sé?

-Es porque ustedes viven tan encismados con la ciencia que olvidan el pasado, aquello que representa el origen de todo en sus vidas.

-Krystal, ya basta por favor, esto no ayuda- hablo Slippy.

-Disculpa, solo que…..

-A mí también me preocupa- se escuchó otra transmisión.

-General Pepper- se acercó el sapo al monitor- ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¿Y el plan de evacuación?

-Todo un éxito, todas las naves están contabilizadas y nuestras unidades ayudan en todo lo que se presente, he dado órdenes para que nuestros científicos desplieguen sondas en la zona del impacto.

-¿Ha habido resultados?

-Son inconclusos

-¿Inconclusos?

-Así es, no hemos podido determinar la naturaleza de la explosión, se trata de tecnología superior a la nuestra.

-Si no se puede analizar-hablo Slippy meditabundo- debe ser una bomba de vacío.

-¿Bomba de vacío?

-Sí, Andross creo su versión de esa tecnología, pude ver muchos de sus proyectos durante nuestra última ofensiva en su contra hace años.

-Sí que era un mono loco.

-Tienes razón, pero al menos tenia ciertos límites, jamás se animó a implementarla ya que su núcleo resultaba demasiado inestable.

-¿Cómo supones que llego a manos de esos sujetos?-pregunto Pepper.

-No puedo asegurarlo, los únicos miembros de su organización que siguen libres son el equipo Star Wolf…lo que me sorprende es que lograran equilibrar el núcleo.

-Slippy, debes venir a mi nave y dirigir al equipo de investigación.

-Pero…..

-Eres el único que tiene conocimientos, nuestro laboratorio es más sofisticado que en tu transporte.

-Deja la timidez y ve….. Krystal y yo podemos monitorear a Fox sin ti.

-Es cierto, te necesitan, Peppy diría lo mismo.

-Lo se….muy bien general, cuente con mi ayuda.

-Te espero, General Pepper…fuera.

 **0-0-0**

-¡Situación!- se oyó una orden de mando.

-Territorios de Corneria y Estadio aéreo bajo custodia- dijo una voz metálica- dirigiéndome al campo de Altea.

-¿Estado de la recolección?

-Fallida, Pirahna derrotada y enemigos escaparon.

-Sabía que lo echarías a perder- mascullo Ganondorf molesto.

-Déjame en paz- gruño Bowser

-Bien, continua misión, espero reporte al regreso.

-Orden asimilada, continuo prioridad de misión- finalizo.

-Bueno, espero que tengas una forma de reparar tu estupidez- prosiguió Ganon.

-Bah, solo contratiempos sin importancia.

-El plan no puede tener cabos sueltos, si los demás son alertados será más difícil la captura de territorios y recolección de contenedores.

-Ya basta de sermones idiota, te recuerdo que soy uno de los generales de esta nave, es por mis tropas que nos hicimos de este botín.

-Sí, sí, si- exclamo fastidiado- pero ahora yo te recuerdo que son mis bombas y mi mano de obra lo que mantiene esta cosa a flote, además de la tecnología.

-Fue trabajo de equipo, aunque apoderarnos de las invenciones de ese científico chiflado no pudo llamarse reto, ese cerdo escapo como cobarde.

-Siempre fue un traidor, en fin ¿Qué sugieres "su majestad"?

-Ahora me hare cargo personalmente del territorio de la jungla, tu puedes seguir cómodamente dando órdenes desde aquí.

-Me parece perfecto, no falles.

-"Se ha detectado contenedor en las cercanías"-se escuchó a un robot dirigiéndose a ambos.

-Mmm….probablemente se trate de ese narizón plomero ¿coordenadas?

-Ao-533, zona Skyworld señor

-Fijen curso y que los Primid se preparen.

-A la orden.

-Entonces yo continuo con el plan, sigue siendo él manda más otro poco- contesto irónicamente Bowser dejando la cabina.

En la zona de carga, varios ejércitos de Koopas y Shrooms esperaban a su líder el cual se anunció con un estridente rugido y cuando estuvieron atentos:

-Escuchen, su misión será invadir la zona y atraer a los objetivos, no se atrevan a fracasar o una tortura en los fosos de lava será el menor de sus problemas.

Temblando de miedo, las tropas se movilizaron.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo…pronto el poder máximo será mío y Mario, eres la clave, tú y todos esos inútiles Tks- concluyo el rey Koppa tomando rumbo hacia su deslizador-payaso.

En Skyworld, Pit, después de sobrevolar el terreno descendió:

-Mmm creo que este es el lugar; por aquí debió caer ese sujeto.

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos al observar elevarse sobre las nubes la nave de ataque que invadiera el estadio hacia poco.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Las compuertas se abrieron, dejando caer nuevamente aquel polvillo y los Primid regresaban a escena:

-Sera mejor que salgan de mi camino- hablo el ángel separando su arco transformándolo en cuchillas dobles- no tengo tiempo para juegos.

Aquellas figuras formaron una valla, mientras otro tropel se alejaba.

-Seguramente lo buscan, debo llegar antes- y con esto corrió hacia enfrente comenzando a abrirse paso a través de los enemigos, iniciando una carrera contra el tiempo.

Todo comienza a tener forma, es sitios distantes los Primid traen consigo 2 capsulas más; botines conseguidos después de invasiones exitosas, uno de ellos proveniente de la región Kanto tenía una vigilancia particularmente rigurosa, como si se tratara de material peligroso. Los planes de Ganondorf y Bowser son más claros ¿Serán detenidos a tiempo?, el destructor está cerca, trayendo la aniquilación total.

 **(Deseos de poder, la señal del inminente fin, soy el gran destructor: TABUU).**

* * *

Notas del autor:

¿Que tal este nuevo capitulo? decidi salirme un poco del esquema trayendo para ustedes cameos no incluidos en la trama principal sin descuidar el argumento original, esperando con esto ser un poco mas creativa XD.

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y DISFRUTEN.**


	8. ODISEA DEL DESTINO 3

**ODISEA DEL DESTINO (PARTE 3)**

El camino se volvía cada vez más relajante, el suave viento soplaba a su alrededor y el sol sobre ellos daba su habitual calor pero sin ser sofocante; realmente podía sentirse el ambiente de paz y serenidad que todos podríamos anhelar algún momento:

-Supongo que te sorprende enterarte de lo tranquilos que son tus sueños.

-En realidad no, de hecho creo que son demasiado aburridos.

-Ya veo, la paz es valiosa, lo sabrás algún día.

-Lumina ¿falta mucho?, hemos caminado bastante.

-Jeje Sonic, este es tu sueño, tu controlas su curso.

-No entiendo.

-Que si aún no hemos llegado significa que no deseas irte.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo ves?, puedes engañar a los demás pero no a tu mente…..o corazón.

"¿De verdad?, mi mundo es tan complicado, es cierto que en ocasiones suelo reflexionar pero…..no imaginaba lo profundo que mis emociones pueden ser."

-Entonces…

-Si quieres irte, solo piensa en la salida.

De repente todo el paisaje desapareció ante sus ojos y se vieron frente a la entrada de palacio.

-Vaya, tenías razón

-Pues entonces adelante, mi misión ha terminado e Illumina te espera.

-Gracias, fue bueno verte una última vez.

-Si deseas hacerlo más seguido, estaré en tu sueño junto a todos los demás- dijo finalmente el hada con una sonrisa y desvaneciéndose.

Al verse solo, Sonic camino hacia la enorme puerta la cual se abrió al instante permitiéndole el acceso, ante si se encontraba la plataforma y al levantar su vista, como recordaba, una hermosa mujer tocando el arpa y cuyas notas podían cubrir todo el espacio.

Una música celestial y tranquila sin duda, entonces una suave voz comenzó a hablar:

 **"Vives siempre al compas**

 **Que la propia vida dicta**

 **Eres solo una hoja**

 **Que el viento arrastra**

 **¿Ese es el camino?**

 **¿Es la única respuesta?**

 **Creemos ser dueños del destino**

 **Pero hay fuerzas detrás**

 **Que siempre nos recordaran**

 **Que solo somos hojas**

 **Arrastradas por el viento"**

-Bienvenido Sonic the hedgehog, este ha sido mi regalo, una composición inspirada por ti- Illumina dejo de tocar y observo al erizo desde las alturas.

.Ehh….gracias supongo, Lumina dijo que querías hablar.

-Así es, pero sería un poco difícil en mi forma actual.

Termino y se irguió dejando ver su gran altura pero conforme avanzaba hacia él, disminuía hasta que, al quedar frente a frente era del tamaño de un humano adulto.

-Sera mejor y más práctico de este modo.

-Bien, ¿tú sabes que es lo que pasa?

-Si….en parte por eso regresaste.

-Dime por favor, ¿me estoy volviendo loco?

-No, el destructor, eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Destructor?

-Se le ha llamado "Tabuu", una fuerza existente desde el origen del universo, una entidad superior a los dioses, que somos los guardianes del equilibrio, creada de la misma fuente de caos puro, pero que solo puede traer aniquilación.

-¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Simple, el caos te ha escogido.

-No entiendo.

-Eres "el controlador de la luz", la energía caos es fuerte en ti y ha evolucionado como nunca en la historia, incluso tienes potencial más allá de los límites.

-Me confundes….esto es estúpido.

-Esa voz que escuchas, es Tabuu, la razón: el poder caos dentro de ti puede percibir su presencia.

-Así que...Tabuú, bueno al menos se su nombre

-Siendo el único que puede sentirlo, eres el elegido para hacerle frente.

-Si derroto al malo todo acaba….fácil.

-¿Pero qué dices?, Tabuu no puede ser vencido.

-Dijiste que….

-Es el destructor, existe desde la creación de la vida, no has sido el único que lo ha confrontado y todos fallaron.

-¿Estás diciendo que no hay manera de detenerlo?

-Exacto.

-¿Entonces porque me pasa esto?, no me resignare, prefiero pelear.

-¿Por qué peleas?...esa es la pregunta importante

Apareció frente a ellos la Precious Stone revelando una imagen: todos los amigos de Sonic, cuando jóvenes se encontraban en aquella pradera, una mesa con muchos bocadillos y globos adornando la escena, entre ellos la Amy que el erizo ayudara, decorando todo y asegurándose que fuera perfecto. Ella reía contenta, se veía tan dulce e inocente, por un breve instante el erizo no podía quitarle la vista de encima hasta que se sacudió tratando de alejar aquella sensación de su mente, simplemente no era el momento.

-Hubo una razón para que se encontraran en primer lugar.

-¿Cómo?

-Observa, desde que comenzaste a ser héroe, ellos han sido tu apoyo y razón para combatir, ese ideal te ha llevado lejos…..pero es un motivo muy débil.

-¿Qué?

-Hay razones para pelear incluso más poderosas.

-Shadow y otros lo han mencionado, pero no existe mayor razón para mí.

-Es ser conformista y aceptar tu debilidad.

-No es cierto.

-Entonces ¿Por qué peleas?

-¡No lo sé!- grito furioso- yo….jamás he pensado un motivo para hacer lo que hago, soy imprudente, solo…peleo porque debo hacerlo.

Illumina volvió a recitar:

 **"Vivimos a un ritmo igual**

 **Pero con pasos diferentes**

 **Somos luces fugaces**

 **Instantes grabados**

 **Como la más lejana estrella**

 **Que brilla con intensidad**

 **Algún día morirá**

 **Pues no hay perpetuidad"**

Terminada la frase, el erizo se percató de que la imagen se desvaneció lentamente, como polvo…su corazón sintió un vacío inexplicable y bajo la vista. La diosa aprovechando esto se acercó lentamente y agachándose coloco sus manos en cada hombro, quedando frente al rostro del erizo.

-¿Qué estás?

No pudo continuar la oración, Illumina cayó sus palabras con un tierno beso; al separarse Sonic estaba congelado y completamente rojo:

 **"Ese es nuestro compas**

 **Vida y muerte, no hay mas**

 **Revertirla no es posible**

 **Hecho indescifrable es**

 **Solo aquel que entienda la verdad**

 **Podrá al destino ver con toda honestidad"**

Dicho esto, se incorporó.

-Ahh…tu, es decir….

-Jejeje cálmate, no sabía que fueras tan tímido.

-No es como si todos esperaran un beso ¿o sí?- reclamo molesto.

-Tienes razón, aun así estas más animado.

Sonic, entendiendo la intención de Illumina se relajó.

-Hay un camino que recorrer, no será fácil pero no olvides, creen en ti.

-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Seguir tu viaje tras respuestas, si continuas encontraras a Tabuu eventualmente.

-De acuerdo pero…. ¿cómo salgo de aquí?

-Toca la Precious Stone, su poder te ayudara.

-Pero ¿eso no hará que te separes?

-Descuida, está bien.

-Pues siendo así, gracias- concluyo el erizo, acercándose a la piedra y al tocarla, se desvaneció.

-¿Ya se ha ido?- se escuchó una voz salir de la misma.

-Si….lo verdaderamente difícil comenzara, es su turno de actuar, está en sus manos.

-Confía en nosotros, Tabuu no tomara más vidas, acabara con esta locura.

-Al menos por ahora, nadie vence a la muerte.

-Lo sé, gracias por tu ayuda.

-Buena suerte Lyn, estaré al pendiente.

"Han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo…..Tabuu el destructor".

(-Así que…..sabes mi nombre.)

-Ahora sí, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Destruir mi hogar?

(-Tsk, criatura patética ¿a qué llamas hogar?)

-Donde está todo lo que aprecio, no te acercaras a nosotros, te encontrare.

(-Eres tan ingenuo, tu mundo es mío desde su creación, solo reclamo mi propiedad.)

-¡Eso jamás!, te acabare.

(-Mmm…tienes un espíritu desafiante, lleno de pureza y gran ira…eres interesante, tal vez sea entretenido, acepto tu reto Hijo de Mobius.)

-Así será…..Espérame.


	9. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

 **Alianza uno, Sitio de la jungla**

Una carrera frenética por salvar a un inocente, Pit corría aplastando a cada Primid que se interponía pero la lucha era más que desigual, si no hacía algo rápido, aquellos seres se adelantarían:

"Debo quitarlos del camino ¿Pero cómo?"

En eso, un Sword Primid realizo una embestida que el ángel alcanzo a repeler, un impresionante duelo a espada se desarrolló aunque no evito que otros más intervinieran y Pit luchaba por no caer prisionero:

-Se acabó, estoy harto de ustedes.

En ese instante uniendo nuevamente el arco del cielo, arrojo cantidades de flechas que acabaron con muchos objetivos, pero un Primid tomándolo por la espalda lo sometió y otros más se disponían a atacarlo, con agilidad realizo un barrido de pierna, liberándolo y después usando "Alas de Ícaro" se elevó, los Primid saltaron en un intento de sorprenderlo, el ángel sonrió y descendió ya que no contaban con que el efecto de esa habilidad era limitado; al caer en tierra (XD) otros más lo esperaban pero sin titubear los alejo con el arco giratorio, la pelea se extendía, Pit estaba al último de sus fuerzas pero de repente observo una vieja columna y lanzo una flecha a la base causando un derrumbe, corrió alejándose del área y contemplo su acto, había creado un cerco que detuvo a los enemigos de avanzar.

-UFF- exclamo levantando el brazo y limpiándose la frente- sí que estuvo cerca, hay que seguir.

Pit siguió su camino hasta una nueva zona elevada, salto tan alto como pudo y usando de nuevo "alas de Ícaro" mantuvo la estabilidad hasta llegar a la cima.

-Me parece sentir su presencia, oh, ahí está- concluyo emocionado.

Así es, al fin había localizado a Mario aunque sufría una condición extraña, algo que Pit sabia como revertir.

-Ohhh mi cabeza- dijo el plomero cuando regreso a la normalidad.

-Con calma, sí que fue una larga caída.

De repente, fue golpeado por los recuerdos.

-¡Es cierto!, debo regresar, Kirby y los demás.

-Lo siento, el estadio ya no existe, ahora solo es un enorme agujero.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién eres?

-Es verdad, no me he presentado: soy Pit, capitán del ejército celestial.

-¿Celestial?, entonces….es Skyworld, pensé que era un mito.

-Jeje, pues no….somos algo muy real, sin embargo vaya que sabemos de ti, Mario: el gran héroe del reino champiñón, sí que eres famoso- contesto el ángel con una sonrisa.

-Dime ¿A que referías con un agujero?

-Oh bien, escúchame por favor- fue de esta manera que el ángel comenzó a contar lo ocurrido después de ser expulsado del estadio, conforme el relato proseguía el plomero no podía evitar expresar consternación, todo el caos y lo más importante: sus amigos

-No puedo creerlo.

-Me temo que es real.

-¿Y sabes que paso con Peach y Kirby?

-Lo último que pude apreciar es que corrían tratando de detener a quien secuestro a la reina de Hyrule, supongo que huyeron de la explosión a tiempo.

-Bien, tengo que encontrarlos.

-Espera, creo que lo mejor es seguir a los que causaron este lio.

-¿Por qué?

-Piénsalo, si no desciframos lo que traman todos estaremos a su merced, esas cosas iban específicamente tras de ti, el ataque al estadio de ningún modo fue impulsivo, revela mucho enfoque táctico y estoy seguro que encierra mucho más.

-Se ve que eres un capitán amigo- se burló Mario.

-Aja- contesto Pit con una mueca divertida- y ¿Qué dices?

-Pues si lo expones así, me parece lo mejor, sea lo que haya pasado con mis amigos, tendré pistas si los sigo.

-¿Somos equipo?

-Equipo.

-Aún continúan en la zona, démonos prisa.

-Te sigo capitán.

Inicio un viaje juntos: Mario y Pit, un inusual equipo había nacido.

 **0-0-0**

La jungla, aquel inhóspito lugar temido por la celosa protección de un coloso, estaba siendo sacudida desde sus cimientos por la invasión de criaturas foráneas:

-Hammer, reporte- se escuchó a través de un comunicador.

-Tropas alistadas en cada punto, objetivos localizados y carnada preparada señor.

-Bien, ejecuten plan A, espero en el punto de reunión.

-Entendido- al cortarse la comunicación dio nuevas instrucciones a un Paratroopa cercano.

-Da la señal, fase A inicia.

Levantando el vuelo, aquel sirviente llevo a cabo la orden y momentos después, toda la zona comenzó a vibrar y ruidos ensordecedores se escuchaban:

-Comenzó, bien a movernos, hay que estar a la vista- dijo el Hammer subiendo a un vehículo.

-Sabes que estaremos fritos si nos alcanzan ¿cierto?- la hablo el Shroom que lo acompañaba.

-Estaremos igual de fritos si fallamos, deja de lloriquear y atento, esos tipos no tardaran en darse cuenta.

 **0-0-0**

Sobrevolando los cielos desconocidos para él, de repente los aparatos de navegación dieron la señal:

"Acercándonos al objetivo, distancia aproximada 1500m".

-Coordenadas fijas, ¿Reciben la localización?

-Localizado, coordenadas registradas en el navegador, ¿Seguro de continuar con esto?

-Kristal.

-Lo se…..solo ten cuidado.

-Entendido, fuera.

-Aun creo que es mala idea- dijo suspirando.

-Kristal, envía los datos y coordenadas al Airwing 2.

-¿Falco?

-Solo por precaución, si algo ocurre hay que estar listos.

-Muy bien…gracias, eres buen amigo- comento con suave voz.

-No te confundas linda, no me gusta salvar su trasero cada vez que mete la pata- dijo observando el monitor.

-Jejeje ¿De nuevo haciéndote el duro Falco?- se escuchó a otro mientras se aproximaba junto a un robot.

-Peppy ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hable con el general Pepper hace poco, me temía que Fox haría algo como esto, ese chico actúa así desde lo que ocurrió con James así que vengo a ayudar.

-Sin ofender viejo pero ya estas oxidado- hablo Falco con burla.

De repente un disparo laser lo sorprendió, esquivo a tiempo pero al percatarse, el tiro iba directo a su cabeza.

-Tal vez no sirva para volar….pero no es lo único que se hacer ¿te quedo claro?- dijo el viejo piloto guardando su arma.

-DEMONIOS PEPPY, no fue para tanto.

-Aprende a respetar a tus mayores, pico suelto.

-Te extrañamos Peppy- dijo Kristal con una sonrisa.

-Yo también chicos, bien pónganme al tanto.

 **0-0-0**

-¿Seguro que están cerca?

-Sí, mientras permanezcan en el territorio celestial puedo rastrearlos sin problema, una de las ventajas de ser un guardián de este lugar.

-¡Ya los veo!- grito Mario al notar que la nave invasora estaba a la vista.

Por desgracia, a pesar de ser rápidos, ya se encontraba lejos de su alcance:

-Rayos ¿ahora qué?

-Espera, alguien más se acerca.

Ambos voltearon detrás para observar a un Airwing surcando los cielos en dirección a la nave.

-Es Fox, o Falco.

-¿Sabes de quien se trata?

-Quizá, no puedo asegurarlo…..me pregunto si les pasaría algo similar.

Poco a poco…los amigos se reunirán y ante ellos tendrán el desafío más importante de sus vidas.


	10. ODISEA DEL DESTINO 4

**ODISEA DEL DESTINO (PARTE 4)**

Una majestuosa catarata cerca de Silver Mountain era ideal para establecer una base, perdida entre la naturaleza y de difícil acceso. En una de las cuevas que se adentraban en el centro de la misma caída de agua, una mujer se encontraba de rodillas frente a lo que parecía una capsula; una silueta se divisaba...alguien se encontraba en su interior, la chica en meditación no se movía ni un milímetro, su concentración era asombrosa.

En un momento determinado bajo la vista y comenzó a hablar:

-Las pruebas darán inicio, será mejor estar preparados, confió en ti para lograr nuestro objetivo...te recuerdo que ahora somos uno.

Dicho esto, toma su espada, desenfunda y al contemplar su reflejo en la vaina exclama solemne:

-PRUEBA 1: Fracaso...Perdida.

 **0-0-0**

"Al abrir los ojos, me encuentro nuevamente en terreno familiar, un extenso bosque, uno que me provocaba una profunda tristeza".

-Haz vuelto, controlador de la luz.

-¿Qué?, No...no de nuevo- hablo Sonic.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarme nuevamente?

-No te equivoques, yo no te temo...ambos sabemos cómo acabara.

-Cierto, entonces conoces lo que sigue, deberás decir adiós muy pronto.

La senda a través de las inmensas copas, una carrera en círculos por los rincones de su mente, un recuerdo doloroso y que lo agobio sin atreverse a hablarlo...ceder ante la oscuridad y decir adiós a un amigo.

"De nuevo enfrentar ese día, el rostro de mi hermano suplicando que no fuera real"

Pensó en aquel momento, en aquella triste escena:

-Dijiste que tú la salvarías- exclamo Tails cayendo lentamente a sus pies y derramando lágrimas- confié en ti...

Sonic permanecía quieto, dejando que el zorrito descargara todo el peso de su impotencia.

-¡Yo confié en ti...está muerta, COSMO ESTA MUERTA!

"Perdóname...esa fue la palabra que no pude expresar en ese instante, no supe cómo hacer frente, necesitabas consuelo y yo...te falle".

-Jejeje, parece que el gran héroe no conoce todas las respuestas ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de ser un cobarde Dark Oak, da la cara!

-¿Para qué?, mírate...no eres la sombra de aquel que peleo por los estúpidos animales: corriendo sin rumbo, tratando de encontrar sentido a los líos de tu propia mente; cuando luchamos tenías una meta, un deseo. Ahora solo eres guiado por instinto, por miedo, eres patético.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porque no puedo defenderme?, ¿Porque simplemente no lo niego?"

-Puedes engañar a otros, pero jamás a ti mismo y aún no hemos terminado, hay alguien más que sufrió por culpa de tu debilidad.

Un halo luminoso se formó bajo sus pies, el erizo no le dio importancia y continúo su avance. Otra escena del pasado era contemplada y se detuvo en seco...una que no conocía hasta ese momento:

El héroe finalmente derrotando a la oscura noche...a aquel demonio invisible que existe en todos nosotros y en toda criatura viviente cayo totalmente agotado, pero fue sostenido por una gran mano, la mano de otro buen amigo.

-Sonic...

"¿Sera posible?"

-No debes morir- se escuchó la voz de un pequeño y una silueta apareció para despedirse- tu lugar está arriba, bajo la luz de un nuevo amanecer.

"Chip"

-Gracias por todo...ahora regresa, te están esperando- y al terminar la oración el enorme brazo se levantó y Light Gaia enviaba a la superficie a su primer y único amigo- yo estaré contigo en cada día, cada vez que abras los ojos.

-¿Aun piensas que puedes con todo aquello que te propongas?, todo en este mundo tiene sus límites: la luz y la oscuridad, el día y la noche, la vida y la muerte...por más que corras jamás huiras de la realidad, no siempre podrás proteger a otros, la muerte es inevitable.

-¡Ahhh, por favor auxilio!- un grito hizo eco.

"Voltee inmediatamente esperando encontrar a quien necesitara ayuda".

De la nada algo se acercó volando y supo de quien se trataba:

-Metal Sonic- dijo serio.

-¡Ayúdenme, se los suplico!

-¡Amy!

-¡Por favor!

Sin perder el tiempo intento ir en su rescate, pero de la nada látigos de luz surgieron de la nada apresándolo.

-Maldición, ¿Qué es esto?

-Solo evitamos más dolor- se escucharon voces a coro, ante él se encontraban Cosmo y Chip.

-Es su momento, debe partir- hablo la Seedrian.

-Suéltenme, me necesita.

-No puedes salvarla- prosiguió Chip- no puedes detener el curso natural.

-No me engañan, ustedes no son ellos, la conocieron y jamás aceptarían que la abandonara.

-Es verdad...no somos aquellos a los que llamas "amigos" pero nuestra misión es clara: No más dolor por tu causa Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Tu ego sobrado no te permite ver la verdad, tus acciones audaces y confianzudas han causado sufrimiento a quienes tienen contacto. Confían ciegamente en que tú eres su esperanza ¿Que pasara cuando no puedas?...Tails tiene razón: fallaste, seguirás fallando y algún día ese fallo causara un dolor indescriptible a todos, es mejor que permanezcas aquí, al menos tus seres queridos no soportaran la pena de ver tu rotundo fracaso.

"Era terrible, aquellas frases no parecían tener lógica, pero en el fondo...era cierto. Jamás he aceptado el hecho de perder, para mí la vida significa un reto que debo ganar, quizá...eso fue lo que causo la perdida de mis amigos".

(-Yo...no lo acepto)- se hizo presente otra voz dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Quién es?

(-No puedes evitarlo, el mundo es mío, solo TU quedas en pie.)

-Ese es Tabuu

(-Lo sé, he perdido todo...pero aún hay algo más que hacer: alguien triunfara en donde yo fracase y me asegurare que el día que caigas ocurra.)

(-JA JA JA, pues bien...que así sea SIL.)

-SIL- Movió sus brazos y piernas tratando de romper aquellas ataduras.

-Es inútil, deja de luchar- hablaron a la vez.

-¡NO!- grito el erizo- perder no es el problema, la existencia no es un hecho intangible o definitivo, se construye a través de decisiones...si acepto el fracaso y lo transformo con mis manos, seré mejor por todos y por mí.

Aquellos entes enmudecieron.

-El fracaso y la perdida, me hacen más fuerte.

-Por un nuevo día- hablo alguien más, una que reconocía.

Una hoja brillo en la penumbra, la guerrera Lyn apareció nuevamente:

-Bien dicho erizo, Tabuu, el no será fácil de someter.

-¿También lo escuchas?

-Por supuesto, bienvenido al subespacio, los dominios del destructor y lo que tienes enfrente son sus servidores.

En ese momento mostraron su verdadera forma, seres grotescos salidos del más infame infierno los cuales se disponían a atacar...pero al formar una corriente con la espada se desvanecieron como polvo.

Al acercarse a nuestro héroe, rompió sus ataduras.

-Prueba 1: superada, buen trabajo- hablo mientras envainaba.

-¿Prueba?

-Así es, a partir de ahora estas en "La odisea", la prueba para determinar si mereces confrontar al destructor.

-No entiendo.

-Hora de revelarte la verdad, la historia detrás de todo, escucha atentamente...

"¿Historia?...no puede ser".

-Se paciente...no llegaras más lejos perdiendo los estribos, un paso a la vez.

-¿Escuchaste mis pensamientos?

-En el subespacio las limitaciones básicas no existen, es el universo primario, donde la vida comenzó: Un enorme lienzo donde cada paso y decisión que tomes creara millones de posibilidades, a través de la historia ha sido descubierto por otros al igual que tú, y este sitio en particular fue donde una gran batalla y sacrificio fue ofrecido para la salvación de otros universos.

-Hablas... ¿SIL?

-Exacto, no es coincidencia que la escuches; una de sus habilidades era hablar con sus pensamientos a los corazones de otros.

-No sé cómo, pero tienes razón...puedo sentirla...dentro de mí.

-Tiene algo que decirte Sonic the Hedgehog, sigue a la voz.

-Bien, gracias de nuevo- concluyo el erizo con una gran sonrisa.

-Deja los agradecimientos- contesto Lyn sin expresión- es mi trabajo.

Después, el héroe corrió hacia un rumbo desconocido siendo observado por la guerrera, la cual exclamo:

-PRUEBA 2: Valor...Esperanza.

* * *

Notas del autor:

 **Y asi, con este capitulo nuevo de ODISEA DEL DESTINO, termina mi actividad en FF en el año. Asi como ya estaba anunciado nos veremos nuevamente el 19 de enero, cuando de nueva cuenta prosigua con este fic.**

 **Quiero dar las gracias explicitamente a todos aquellos que han dado un poco de su atencion a mis historias, por sus comentarios, reviews y demas, a pesar de que algunos tal ves no se sientan comodos con mi inconstancia deben saber que nada me ha hecho mas feliz que al fin; despues de tantos años de estar en el anonimato total abrirme un poco y dar a conocer mi pasion por la escritura.**

 **Este ha sido un año de cambios importantes, el mayor sin duda ha sido dejar mi zona de comfort y arriesgarme a que conozcan algo de mi a traves de mis escritos, cada uno de ellos contiene parte de mi corazon y escencia... con ello he dado un paso muy importante hacia mejorar como ser humano y sobre todo: Que las experiencias buenas y malas de mi vida lleguen a mas gente con el unico deseo de que encuentren el camino hacia la felicidad, asi como yo sigo buscando.**

 **MUCHAS FELICIDADES PARA TODOS; AMEN, CONVIVAN CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y: DISFRUTEN, NOS VEREMOS EL PROXIMO 2016 =D  
**


	11. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

 **Caída en picada, Curso de colisión**

El trayecto fue triste, Peach y Kirby permanecían callados durante su andar por cielos desconocidos; sin dar cerdito a lo ocurrido hacia unas horas ¿Qué hacer ahora?, tenían demasiado en la cabeza, 2 amigos desaparecidos y preguntas sin respuesta.

De repente, un silbido extraño alerto a la princesa:

-¿Escuchas?

La bola se mostró confundida, hasta que por sobre las nubes apareció el crucero enemigo.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Kirby acelera!

-¡Sujétate!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- no se escuchó respuesta, la estrella comenzó su avance.

Por lo que parecía; aquellos en la nave no habían notado su presencia, se encontraban ocupados en otro asunto:

"Se registra una nave en modo de persecución"

-Monitor- ordeno Ganondorf.

En la imagen apareció el Airwing del mercenario Fox.

-Tsk, ¿Asi que el idiota nos siguió?...vamos a jugar un poco, ¡Aumenten la velocidad!

Ejecutando las ordenes, se desplazo a toda velocidad, alcanzando a la estrella meteorica y derribando a sus ocupantes:

-¡Ahh!- gritaron ambos, pero antes de estrellarse en el casco de la nave, Kirby se inflo para nivelarse y Peach usando su sombrilla pudo aterrizar sin problema.

-Uff, parece que caímos en el crucero…

-¡Yop!- dijo Kirby señalando a un punto específico.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la princesa y poco después observo al Airwing en cercanía a la nave.

En la cabina del Airwing:

-Me detectaron…

"Comunicación enviada desde frecuencia de emergencia"

-Pero si es el legendario Fox Mcloud- se escucho la voz de Ganon- eres un estúpido al venir solo ¿No crees?

-Para hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste a Corneria, no era necesario apoyo.

-Ya lo veremos…-se corta la comunicación- Cañones al frente.

-Demonios- dijo el piloto.

-¡ABRAN FUEGO!

L a ráfaga de disparos fue implacable, el valiente mercenario esquivaba con maestría, demostrando sus aptitudes como piloto, aunque era evidente que no duraría mucho tiempo:

-Asquerosa mosca- exclamo Ganondorf- ¡Usen la pinza y aléjenlo de mi vista!

Obedeciendo, la mano hidráulica fue liberada y tomo una de las alas de soporte…con ello comenzó su caída de los cielos.

-¡Ahí viene!- Peach hablo alarmada y así era, la nave tomaba rumbo hacia ellos.

-¡No!- Fox tomando el timón, levanto la nariz tanto como pudo para evitar su impacto en el casco; lo logro…por desgracia, al no notar a los 2 polizones, la ventisca producida por su paso fugaz expulso a Peach y Kirby fuera de la nave.

No pudo mantenerse más en el aire, el Airwing 1 se precipitaba en picada hacia tierra:

-¡Fox!- grito Krystal desde su puesto de monitoreo.

-No puede ser…- Peppy hablo desde la posición contigua.

-Cálmense, seguro estará bien- una voz se oyó desde el altavoz.

-Falco, ¿Dónde rayos estas?

-Donde imaginas viejo, descuiden lo traeré.

-Pero Falco…

-No digas nada, no es por el…envíen la localización del impacto una vez lo tengan.

-Enterado, ten cuidado chico.

-Falco, fuera.

-Peppy…

-Descuida jovencita, ese Fox está en las mejores manos- respondió el viejo conejo colocando la mano en su hombro.

-Ahora están solos…el destructor se aproxima, puedo sentirlo.

-¿Te importaría hablarme de ese "Destructor"?- Peppy pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Si lo deseas…- hablo la chica.

En la nave de Ganondorf:

"Tenemos zona de impacto confirmada: EF-344"

-La jungla…resulta muy conveniente, restablezcan comunicación con el equipo en la zona.

-A la orden.

-Espero que ese monstruo sobrealimentado responda.


	12. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

 **2 frentes, un objetivo**

"Comunicación entrante, punto de origen: Base Móvil"

-¿Qué quieres?… Estoy ocupado.

-Presta atención: fuimos alcanzados por Mcloud, el muy idiota vino sin apoyo.

-Interesante.

-Derribamos su nave, y según el GPS, se encuentra en tu zona… justo cerca del lago.

-Perfecto, 3 contenedores en un solo sitio. Enviaré tropas, aunque no será sencillo, si confirman el rumor…

-Tal vez, pero terminaremos lo que quedó pendiente en Lylat.

-Enterado, fuera.

 **0-0-0**

-¿Así que la jungla?, ya veo… fue inteligente de Slippy incluir un encriptador para interceptar sus comunicaciones, ahora sé dónde buscar.

-Cuidado, Falco, está resultando más serio de lo que pensábamos.

-Te llenaron la cabeza con ideas raras, ¿no?

-Lo discutimos después, busca a Fox y regresen.

-Bien, fuera.

 **0-0-0**

En el centro de la jungla, las tropas Koopa estaban pasándola mal. Aunque solo se trataba de un enemigo, era conocido como "El señor de las tierras vírgenes", procedente de un linaje de grandes luchadores que mantenían una rivalidad con cierto plomero de gorra roja; todo aquel que le hacía frente, era aplastado sin misericordia por dicho coloso.

Cansado de liderar con los estorbos, trepó con maestría las enormes copas. Llegando a terreno alto, observó cómo su mayor tesoro era robado por los invasores.

Su rugido retumbó por los alrededores, alertando a los ladrones:

-¡Ahí está! -grito el Hammer- ¡No seas inepto y dispara!

-¡Cierra la boca! -los cañones apostados a ambos lados fueron activados, liberando Bullet-Bills hacia Donkey Kong; con lo que no contaban, era que tenía refuerzos. Usando al enorme gorila como plataforma, saltó de gran altura y, desenfundando sus confiables y primitivas pistolas de madera, disparó a las balas asesinas, haciéndolas explotar en el aire y aterrizando con gracia a lado de su hermano. Diddy Kong había demostrado algo de su inusual habilidad… digna de otro miembro de la familia de los Kong.

Una vez que enfundó, los hermanos observaron a los invasores huir detrás, mientras más tropas se interponían en su camino. Donkey y Diddy señalaron en ademan desafiante y se lanzaron de cuenta al ataque con el gran Kong golpeando la tierra al caer, el temblor provocado hizo a los Koopas y demás perder el equilibrio o salir disparados.

 **0-0-0**

Aleatoriamente, en un sitio cercano conocido como "The Plain", otro combate se llevaba a cabo entre el ejército del crucero y 2 héroes más que buscaban atrapar al "Ministro", el ser misterioso en el deslizador que cargaba otra de esas temibles bombas de vacío en dirección a otro territorio. The Plain era solo una extensa campiña… hogar de criaturas poco comunes en el universo "N" y, por lo tanto, peligrosas:

-A este paso lo perderemos -dijo Mario, golpeando a los Primids que se interponían.

-Lo sé, tendremos que avanzar y bloquear -Pit, al decir esto, utilizaba el "Anillo de Ángel" para abrir brecha y correr con el plomero detrás.

-Puedo ayudar -extendiendo su mano, muchas bolas de fuego fueron abriendo más la franja e impulsarse rápido.

-Gracias, pero mejor cúbreme desde tu posición… ahí vienen -el capitán señalaba al resto de tropas que se acercaban desde la retaguardia.

-Entendido -tomando la ofensiva y marcando distancia entre los atacantes.

El método funciono por un tiempo, hasta que las criaturas oriundas conocidas como Borboras se alertaron de la entrada a su territorio. Usando sus enormes hocicos tubulares, lanzaron ráfagas de aire que empujaban al equipo y obstaculizaban más llegar a su objetivo.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Déjalo de mi cuenta -Pit desplegó otro aditamento más: "El Escudo", haciendo una nueva barrera frente al enemigo.

-¡Ahora! -el plomero corrió a toda velocidad, saltando y arrojando nuevamente bolas de fuego para anularlos y abrirse de nueva cuenta camino.

 **0-0-0**

Los Kong pasaban sin tregua por los centenares de soldados Koopa que osaban aun ser un problema; a pesar de todo, valiéndose de sus grandes talentos y poder, llegaron a su meta. Diddy Kong disparó una vez más hacia los estabilizadores, logrando que el vehículo perdiera el control, justo para que Donkey, con un puñetazo frontal, golpeara… enviando el transporte por los aires con todo y sus ocupantes, no sin antes, liberar su preciada carga.

Al percatar las bananas que habían iniciado tal persecución, los Kong no dudaron en celebrar y hacer el típico despliegue de los simios para demostrar su hombría.

Por desgracia, cayeron en la trampa.

Segundos después: grandes pasos retumban en la tierra, y al voltear, Bowser lanzó un rugido desafiante, rugido que los sacó de su regocijo muy pronto. El menor, sin titubear, tomó posición de ataque, estando justo enfrente del rey de los Koopa:

-Estúpido –habló, y al mismo tiempo sacó una enorme pistola violeta de su espalda, cargando de inmediato el disparo. El mayor, al notar la amenaza, usó de nueva cuenta su enorme puño para alejar a Diddy del blanco. El pequeño Kong solo observó impotente cómo aquella arma transformaba a su héroe en una figura, siendo lanzado sin control hacia el horizonte.

-Objetivo A, capturado: envíen transporte desde la base del cañón y preparen traslado. Las tropas restantes, diríjanse al punto EF-345, zona lago, de inmediato -Bowser dio nuevas órdenes desde su posición.

-¿Qué hacemos con el otro? -se escuchó a un subordinado desde el otro extremo.

-Al final, vendrá tras nosotros, no es necesario apresurarse.

 **0-0-0**

Dentro de las ruinas subterráneas de la campiña, el equipo del ángel y el plomero enfrentaban al último bastión de enemigos antes de salir de nueva cuenta al exterior, lo cual se complicaba no solo por el considerable número de Primids atacantes añadidos Spáaks y las bestias foráneas apareciendo en la contienda: los llamados Feyesh, Tickens y Doopants.

-¡Es inútil, Mario, sal de aquí y alcánzalo!

-¡Ni de broma!

-¡No hay opción, yo me encargo de esto… prometo seguirte cuando acabe! -exclamó por último, elevándose con "Alas de Ícaro" y arrojando flechas, cuyos halos de luz desvanecían a los Primids normales y hacían estallar a los Fire Primids… estas explosiones, como efecto adicional, destruían a los Spaarks en el aire.

Debido a la onda expansiva, el plomero no tuvo otra elección que seguir. De ningún modo se sentía bien abandonar a su compañero en tal caos, pero tenía razón, era preciso detener al extraño y conseguir respuestas.

Después de 200 metros, estuvo en campo abierto. Divisó al conspirador justo en la vereda que dividía el camino en 2 direcciones. Corriendo de manera frenética, de un gran salto trató de atraparlo… pero el deslizador se elevó lejos de su alcance.

De repente, alguien más apareció… usando al plomero como escalón:

-¡Ay! -gritó Mario al sentir su cabeza aplastada por un pie familiar.

-¡Espera! -el joven capitán también intentó alcanzarlo de un salto, lo cual no representó problema, solo evadió de la misma forma, elevándose más arriba y prosiguiendo su camino.

-Rayos, estuve tan cerca -dijo Pit, viendo impotente cómo se escapaba nuevamente.

-Lo siento -contestó el plomero, exhausto-, pero para la próxima, avisa, eso dolió.

-Descuida, tu cabeza está tan redonda como un hongo, agradece que no fue tu nariz, porque entonces sí que habría problemas.

-¿Te crees gracioso, querubín mal vestido? -respondió desafiante, tocándose aún la cabeza.

-Por supuesto -contestó-, pero hablando en serio, ¿a dónde irá esta vez?

-Solo sé de un lugar en esa dirección, y si tengo razón, tendremos problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-No es una zona amistosa en estos momentos -respondió el plomero, mirando en la misma dirección que tomó el Ministro.

 **0-0-0**

-¿Proyecto: R.O.B.T.E.C.N.U.S? -habló Slippy, consternado, desde el ordenador de la nave insignia del general Pepper- ¿En qué se metió Andross?

Un nuevo misterio surge desde las sombras del pasado distante.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Un nuevo capitulo de HERMANOS DE BATALLA y con esto concluyo mi actividad en FF por el momento. Agradezco su apoyo a mis proyectos (Incluso los comentarios negativos)y como ultima anotacion deseo solicitar su ayuda.**

 **Como sabran o no escribir requiere de un tiempo considerable para crear aquellas lecturas que los entretienen. En particular Abril fue un mes desgastante en muchos aspectos, ya que la acumulacion de proyectos pendientes en este sitio ademas de mis ocupaciones me han dejado sumamente cansada y padeciendo estres...como consecuencia este capitulo que debia salir la semana pasada tuvo que posponerse debido a mi salud principalmente.**

 **Siendo asi, teniendo como objetivos recuperarme fisicamente y liberarme de un poco de trabajo extra ademas de ofrecerles la regularidad que se merecen como lectores, deseo mantener solo un proyecto principal, asi que creare un topico de votacion para que sean ustedes los que escojan cual de estas historias tendran actualizaciones constantes.**

 **Tenemos ASCENSO DE UN REY por un lado y por el otro HERMANOS DE BATALLA. Las cuales estan disponibles en este perfil si no conocen alguna; por favor voten en la encuesta adjunta cual desean que sea un proyecto regular y asi complacere a aquellos que me han seguido sean muchos o pocos.**

 **Agradeciendo de nueva cuenta su atencion y ayuda, me encantaria conocer su opinion. Dejando tal topico abierto durante todo Mayo, nos veremos de nueva cuenta en Junio, donde el proyecto ganador tendra su merecido tiempo y espacio, asi como ustedes la historia que mas gusten.**

 ***Credito al escritor Blue Jethog por esta nueva edicion corregida**

 **FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA...DISFRUTEN =D**


	13. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

 **Retos: En busca de la Maestría**

Kanto…

Una de las vastas regiones que conforman el mundo pokemon dará la bienvenida a otro viajero. Este novato dentro del conocimiento y entrenamiento de estas poderosas criaturas está listo para su nuevo desafío, cercano a los bosques de Ciudad Viridian.

En el pórtico de la pequeña casita dentro del remoto pueblo. Ata sus cordeles, ajusta sus muñequeras y reloj, carga la mochila, para finalmente colocarse la gorra inseparable, la compañera al igual que a los que considera más amigos que herramientas en camino a la aventura, sin saberlo más grande de la que dependerán muchos universos:

-Veo que estas decidido- su madre aparece detrás.

-Si. Lamento dejarte tan pronto, pero simplemente no puedo resistirme.

-Lo sé, mi pequeño entrenador.

-Mama…- baja la vista avergonzado-, ya no tengo 6.

-Eres como tu padre- responde al ademan-, demasiado tímidos si se trata de mujeres y cumplidos pero no para los pokemon y los viajes.

-Estoy deseoso de conocerlos- saca del bolsillo del pantalón 2 cartas, retratos de 2 nuevos amigos-, Así que este Yvisaur fue de papa…

-Lo libero cuando estábamos por casarnos. En realidad jamás tuvieron una relación normal; mas parecían ser condescendientes mutuamente que camaradas…. Le gustaban los retos y supongo que a Yvisaur también.

-Pues él será mi amigo- afirmo confiado-, ¡Papa estará orgulloso, ya lo veras!

-Te aseguro que lo está- saco un paquete de su espalda-, Olvidas tu almuerzo. Recuerda comer bien y cambiarte…

-¡Mama!- grito colorado.

-Ups. Lo siento, nada sobre tu ropa interior.

-¡Agh! No importa… me voy. No me esperes a cenar.

-Cuídate- tomándolo por los hombros, da un beso en la frente-, Aquí estaré.

Dándole una sonrisa de despedida, corre. Deja el enrejado del jardín, pasa por la puertecilla y sale al camino; mientras su madre lo observa partir y mira con nostalgia:

-Cariño, cuida a nuestro Red. Necesitará tu fuerza- dice al viento.

 **0-0-0**

En una semana, se acerca a su objetivo. Los amplios bosques de Pino y Roble que rodean la ciudad, punto primario de los aspirantes a Maestros y población rural.

Red, siendo de carácter animoso y extrovertido ha hecho buenas relaciones entre viajeros y pokemon. Pero teniendo su meta fija, no dio espacio a saludos o conversaciones largas; según lo que su Madre le contara acerca del pokemon de su interés, solía esconderse de todos entre la hierba espesa.

Saliendo únicamente al estar el sol en su punto más alto para recibir los rayos de la tarde. El joven tenía solo algunas horas antes que el elusivo tipo planta volviera a ocultarse y probablemente no verlo jamás.

-Puede estar en cualquier parte- Red con visión de experto inspeccionaba cada sitio-, A este paso, se me ira la luz de día.

De su cinturón, la pequeña esfera fue retirada. Expandiéndose, dio el comando de orden:

-¡Squirtle: sal ahora!

Abriéndose con un rayo. Tomo la forma del pokemon tortuga celeste: Con sus enormes ojos, cabeza y boca.

-Oye bien amiguito- se acercó a su pokemon inclinándose y acariciando su suave caparazón- Quiero que me ayudes con esto. Es hora de conocer al compañero de papa ¿Estas listo?

-Squirtle- respondió levantando la manita.

-Entonces, hagámoslo: ¡Pistola de Agua hacia los matorrales!

Siguiendo la instrucción, el chorro salido de la boca de Squirtle fue rociando cada centímetro de vegetación a su alrededor.

Infinidad de pokemons del bosque salían asustados: Spearrows, Pidgeys, Ratattas, Nidorinas y Nidorinos. Pero el plan de Red no daba los resultados deseados.

Hasta que, un grupo de simpáticos Odish que bailaban con alegría tomaron rumbo hacia el roció y con ellos otros tantos pokemon hierba.

-¡Perfecto Squirtle! ¡Sigue así!

La estrategia del aspirante hizo aparecer a muchos más, algo raros en la región: Shoomish, Seedots, Sunfloras, incluso a un imponente Shiftry. Pero no al evasivo Yvisaur.

-Basta Squirtle. Descansa un poco.

Retrocediendo, Squirtle fue a Red triste:

-Tranquilo. No es tu culpa- volvió a acariciarlo-, Nadie dijo que sería sencillo. Es un pokemon que ha estado antes con los humanos así que…. Solo hay que cambiar de Angulo.

Rascando con el índice su mentón, comenzó a pensar un método más eficiente.

-¡Lo tengo!- Chasqueo los dedos- Squirtle, trata de localizar una fuente de agua cercana. Creo que hay una catarata por esta zona que desemboca cerca de la ciudad; apuesto que Yvisaur estará por los alrededores.

-Squirtle- moviendo la cabeza, usa su nariz para olfatear y mueve la esponjosa colita a modo de radar (XD)

Tomándoles alrededor de una hora más, el pokemon tortuga al fin ubico dicha catarata. Alrededor mucha vegetación alta y algunos costados de edificios que marcan el lidero de Viridian.

-Muy bien. Ahora hay que hacerlo salir; Según mama a Yvisaur le gustaba recostarse en lugares donde el sol despunta para recibir luz y con mucha agua.

Aquí es perfecto, y si el sol aparece por el poniente…

Red observo su entorno con cuidado, entonces…

-¡Squirtle: Pistola de agua hacia allá! – señalo un punto específico entre la hierba.

Así lo hizo. El disparo de líquido fue contestado casi de inmediato con la salida de enormes lianas, las cuales fueron esquivadas por los compañeros justo a tiempo.

-¡Eso fue Látigo sepa! ¡Squirtle lo encontramos!

Los enormes látigos aun asomaban, pero en segundos el dueño se hacía presente saliendo al exterior. El pokemon del capullo en flor: Yvisaur.

-Hola- Red saludo-, vengo a llevarte conmigo. Se de tu carácter Férreo así que no pretendo hacerlo sin luchar ¿Qué dices?

-¡Yvisaur!- grito en señal de desafío.

-Sip. Justo como dijo Mama: ¡Listo Squirtle!

-¡Squirtle!- tomo posición ofensiva.

Estudiándose por unos segundos, Red meditaba:

-(Es un pokemon pesado, y sus ataques mantienen buen nivel aun sin evolucionar a su etapa final. Además tiene ventaja de tipo; habrá que apelar a la velocidad y un ataque sorpresivo pero, midamos su fuerza)

-¡Squirtle: Tacleada!- El "Trainer" ordeno.

El pequeño corrió hacia enfrente para embestir. Pero entonces, Yvisaur arrojo de vuelta sus látigos.

-¡A la derecha!

Squirtle se mueve.

-¡No pares! ¡Tacleada de nuevo!

Reactivando la ofensiva, Yvisaur repitió Látigo sepa para detener a su oponente.

-¡Izquierda! ¡Abajo! ¡Derecha!- Red daba instrucciones precisas a su pokemon.

Quedándose quieto debido a la fatiga, Squirtle jadeaba fuertemente.

-(Como temía. Está habituado al método de batalla pokemon; supo que era lo más efectivo para mantener no solo distancia sino evitar algún contra ataque. Papa hizo un gran trabajo con el)

-¡Eres increíble Yvisaur!- Red grito emocionado-, ¡seremos amigos, lo juro!

Yvisaur solo mantuvo posición.

-Bien Squirtle. A ponernos serios ¡prepárate!

-¡Squirtle!- observo a su oponente con ferocidad y una sonrisa.

-(Lo primero: Romper su defensa)

-¡Squirtle: Tacleada!

Se repite el ataque. Yvisaur usa nuevamente látigo sepa para contra restar pero en eso…

-¡Hacia arriba y Pistola de Agua!

La tortuga cambia la dirección y salta. Atacando con el chorro, el enemigo es cegado momentáneamente.

-¡Tacleada!

En picada, Squirtle ajusta un golpe la cabeza de Yvisaur. El pokemon hierba es empujado algunos metros pero valiéndose de su peso, se afianza en tierra.

-¡Pistola de Agua!

Otro disparo es arrojado buscando sorprenderlo. Pero Yvisaur lanza de su botón pequeñas esferas del tamaño de semillas para repeler.

-(Oh no… Balas semilla)

-¡Squirtle: Mantén el ataque! ¡No dejes que avancen!

Pero el cansancio hace estragos. El chorro de Squirtle pierde potencia ante el embate consecutivo de balas semilla, si impactan los golpes constantes acabaran con la energía restante del pokemon acuático terminando el encuentro.

-(Si no liquido esto, Squirtle saldrá muy lastimado…)

Observando la catarata y su caída constante. Le da una idea instantánea:

-(Es arriesgado, pero si no lo intento de todas formas perderemos. No te defraudare Squirtle… ¡Hasta el final!)

-¡Squirtle: Retrocede!

Pistola de Agua se detiene. Yvisaur ve estupefacto como las imparables Balas están por golpear.

-¡Pistola de Agua al suelo!

El impacto eleva al pokemon sobre el tipo planta, cayendo hacia la laguna formada por la catarata.

-¡Cascada!- Red comanda.

Una enorme cantidad de agua en forma de ola menor avanza con gran impulso, Squirtle montado con gran control y presencia. Yvisaur es impactado con fuerza, arrastrado, conmocionado queda en tierra sin moverse.

Golpe súper efectivo.

-(¡Te tengo!)

Rápidamente, el entrenador saca otra esfera de su cintura. Arrojándola hacia el pokemon.

-¡Pokebola: Captura! – después de un ligero golpe en su cuerpo, Yvisaur es encapsulado. Un punto rojo es señal de que la criatura se resiste y no es asimilada; Red y Squirtle observan ansiosos…

Un minuto pasa, la luz desaparece y un pitido corto les indica que todo ha terminado: Pokemon atrapado.

El chico toma la Pokebola. Squirtle se acerca. Red se inclina y nuevamente hace mimos al pequeño.

-Lo hicimos- Observa con ternura y orgullo-, Eres el mejor Squirtle.

-Squirtle- cierra los ojos y con satisfacción se abandona al afecto de su amigo.

-Momento de presentaciones: Yvisaur, sal ahora- sosteniendo la esfera sin dejar la postura, permite la salida del pokemon.

Yvisaur aparece, observándolos huraño y confundido.

-Lamento si fuimos rudos- Red comenta-, pero tenía que conocerte, tenías que ser mío. Veras… bueno… tú y mi…

De golpe, Yvisaur acerca uno de sus látigos a la mejilla del muchacho. Siendo este un método de reconocimiento común, el tipo planta se relajó y dio una mirada sencilla, pero que decía mucho.

-Lo recuerdas… recuerdas a papa- exclamo.

-Yvisaur- bajo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Quieres venir? ¿Ser mi amigo?

Haciendo el mismo gesto, da su respuesta.

-¡Gracias! Saluda Squirtle.

-Squirtle- ofrece la mano como saludo. Yvisaur en respuesta acerca de nuevo la liana y se enfrascan en un apreton amistoso.

Los rivales hace instantes, se convierten en compañeros.

-Este lugar es hermoso- Red al fin se incorpora- Viridian es genial, sin embargo la naturaleza es mejor. Nunca sabes cuando la aventura estará esperando. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Acampamos?

Los pokemon dan su aprobación.

En pocas horas, la noche recibe a sus moradores en la tierra y el cielo. Una fogata lejos del distante hogar acoge al entrenador y amigos.

Platica (al menos lo que podría llamarse así) risas, comida y diversión. Después, hora de descansar.

Yvisaur y Squirtle deciden no reposar en sus pokebolas, recostándose cerca de la bolsa de dormir de Red. El chico sueña con más retos futuros, en lo sorprendidos que estarán en el pueblo al saber que ha capturado a un pokemon fuerte entrenado por su padre, quien seguramente donde quiera que este observa complacido como se hace más fuerte, emulando sus pasos pero bajo una senda propia.

Eran alrededor de las 3am cuando un ruido alerto a Squirtle. Ajeno completamente a los típicos sonidos del bosque, este despierta a Yvisaur que igualmente se extraña como morador de los alrededores.

Algo ocurre…

Se levantaron. Al hacerlo perturban al entrenador.

-¿Qué pasa?- se incorpora bostezando- ¿Squirtle? ¿Yvisaur?

Notando la actitud seria de ambos, Red pone mayor atención.

-Son pasos y chirrido de ruedas- reconoce-, es extraño. Cosas así pasarían en el camino principal pero no en los límites.

Recoge la bolsa y la adentra a su mochila.

-Vamos a ver. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Corre al frente con sus compañeros siguiéndolo de cerca. En carrera coloca de nuevo la gorra.

A unos 100 metros encuentran a los causantes. Entes parecidos a muñecos mal hechos cargando consigo 3 capsulas. Dos de ellas con pokemon capturados en áreas aledañas muy raros de encontrar en estado salvaje: Un Pikachu y Charizard, evolución final de Charmander.

Nuestro "Trainer" se muestra sorprendido. Escondiéndose junto a sus amigos entre la hierba, dice en voz baja:

-No sé qué son, pero los pokemon tienen problemas. Hay que hacer algo ¿Están conmigo?

Mueven la cabeza.

-Bien: Yvisaur, hojas filosas. Frena su paso.

Acatando la orden, el tipo planta arroja varias para detenerlos.

El ataque alerta a los Primid, colocándose en posición defensiva.

-¡Squirtle: Pistola de Agua al costado derecho!

El chorro logra expulsar o destruir a los enemigos que resguardan las capsulas.

Los que encabezan la caravana, corren hacia ellos con sus armas en alto.

-¡Látigo sepa!

Las lianas de Yvisaur conectan un poderoso golpe que los desaparece en instantes, pero las esporas en que se dividen vuelven a integrarse dándoles forma otra vez.

Saltan en grupo para atacarlos.

-¡Pistola de Agua y Balas Semilla!

Ejecutan una combinación. Vuelven a dar en el blanco pero en segundos se integran y encabezan el contra ataque.

Red y sus compañeros eluden. El entrenador está a merced de uno que empuña su arma para atacarlo, pero Squirtle embiste para protegerlo.

-¡Gracias Squirtle! ¡Pero estaré bien, ayuda a Yvisaur!

-¡Squirtle!- dándole el sí, la tortuga se encamina a auxiliar al tipo planta que enfrenta a un grupo solo.

Otros más aparecen para interceptarlo. Lo esperan con estocadas simultáneas pero el entrenador es más rápido.

-¡Refugio!- ordena.

Squirtle entra en su caparazón y gira a la vez que expulsa un chorro desde el mismo. Esto actúa como ataque y defensa.

Un arma cae cerca. Red la toma y corre en dirección a los prisioneros, algunos otros tratan de detenerlo pero usa su nueva herramienta como lanza, enviandola con gran fuerza a sus enemigos, desapareciéndolos.

La toma de nuevo al paso, pero repitiéndose el proceso y renovados lo persiguen detrás. Corre lo más veloz que es posible hasta estar cerca de su objetivo.

Dando un vistazo rápido, espera a sus oponentes sin moverse hasta que están en el punto exacto. Arroja de nuevo el arma hacia abajo haciendo que el Primid cabeza tropiece y como carambola los demás caigan también.

Impulsados por la inercia, el entrenador solo sale del camino y los pasmados enemigos hacen caer la capsula de Charizard, desapareciendo.

Tomando otra arma Primid, el chico comienza a usarla como palanca para abrir los seguros de la parte alta y liberarlo. Esto hace que el tipo fuego despierte de su letargo y molesto, comienza a dar cabezazos para salir.

-¡Tranquilo, te ayudare!- trata de calmarlo.

Pero como imaginan, el temperamento de un pokemon como este jamás debe subestimarse. Logra abrir la capsula de un impacto empujando a Red, sale de la misma con un rugido aterrador.

Mira con ira a los responsables de su cautiverio y usa un poderoso lanzallamas para saldar cuentas. Ataque que desaparece a los Primid cercanos a Squirtle y Yvisaur en un santiamén.

¡Su poder era avasallador! El entrenador contemplaba por primera vez la razón por la que era de las criaturas más codiciadas por los aspirantes y maestros en general.

Considera que la afrenta ha sido lavada. Charizard vuela y se aleja dejando a sus rescatadores a merced del resto de enemigos que observan a una de sus presas escapar.

Furiosos, empuñan decididos a terminar con todo. El "trainer" ve una desventaja al notar que a los que creía derrotados han regresado.

-(Ups… no pinta bien)

Además, tanto Squirtle como Yvisaur están exhaustos. Han dado lo mejor para luchar y pagado el precio.

De repente, los Primid se detienen y abren paso a 2 robots.

-¿Ahora qué? – pregunta.

Tanto el pokemon acuático como hierba detectan el peligro de su entrenador y se colocan enfrente para defenderlo.

Los ojos de dichas maquinas se encienden en un intenso color marrón y disparan rayos laser para acabar con los entrometidos.

Squirtle con Pistola de Agua y Yvisaur con Balas semilla intentan bloquear, pero los poderes resultan demasiado débiles y los hacen retroceder poco a poco.

-(No pueden más… piensa Red, piensa)

-¡Ya se!- tiene otro ataque de ingenio-, ¿Lo apostamos todo en una sola jugada?

En respuesta, Squirtle y Yvisaur aumentan la intensidad de los movimientos usando reservas de energía.

-(Entiendo. Confían en mí)

-¡Yvisaur: Balas semilla hacia arriba! ¡Squirtle, tú y yo a un lado!

Siguiendo la orden, Balas semilla son lanzadas por lo alto y el resto salta para evitar los rayos. El pokemon hierba elude el impacto al desviar la vista de los oponentes los cuales, implementan su poder para destruir las semillas.

La distracción funciona.

-¡Squirtle: Cascada con todo tu poder!

Usando lo último de si, crea un impulso más pequeño que en el combate anterior. Pero lo suficientemente potente para empujar a los enemigos.

-¡Yvisaur: Hojas filosas a los arboles! ¡Ven aquí Squirtle!

Hojas filosas derriba muchos pinos a manera de barrera, dando a los tres la oportunidad de huir.

Cuando logran recuperarse, tanto los Primid como los R.O.B toman custodia de las capsulas restantes y retoman el camino. Conocedores de lo que sus amos les harán por perder a uno de los objetivos.

En el bosque…

Red y los otros jadean después de la enorme carrera que han hecho:

-Eso fue… emocionante- trata de sonar animado-, ¿Cómo están?

Los pokemon buscan sonreír, pero es obvia su condición.

-Lo se… de verdad les agradezco el apoyo. Al menos rescatamos a Charizard… ¿Vieron lo poderoso que es? Un pokemon así vaya que es desafío.

Haciendo una mueca emocionada, continúa:

-¡Esta decidido! ¡Charizard será nuestro amigo! ¿Qué opinan?

Dándose miradas extrañadas, tanto Yvisaur como Squirtle solo mueven la cabeza con aire conformista. Así era su entrenador… el tipo planta no parecía sorprendido, después de todo conocía la personalidad de la familia.

-¡Squirtle! ¡Yvisaur!- mostraron su entusiasmo.

-Heh… será un viaje mucho más largo así que iremos a la ciudad. El centro pokemon los dejara como nuevos.

Sacando las correspondientes pokebolas, da la orden:

-¡Squirtle, Yvisaur: Regresen!

Los dos son introducidos sin problema. Red contempla las esferas.

-Me alegra que estemos juntos. Descansen.

Después de ceñirlas a su cinturón, saca la última carta del bolsillo. Por coincidencia se trata de la imagen de un Charizard, tomándolo como una señal comienza a encaminarse al paso principal para como dijo, preparar la travesía que lo llevara más allá de Kanto.

Hacia nuevas alturas, el desafío para resguardar el universo "N" espera a este joven y aun aprendiz entrenador. Red: Quien en la batalla, prueba ser más que un niño.

Un potencial muy alto, yace dentro de su mente y corazón.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **"HERMANOS DE BATALLA" regresa despues de mas de un año de ausencia XD**

 **Con la inclusion en la historia de "Red": El POKEMON TRAINER que si son entendidos, tuvo su primera y unica aparicion en Brawl.**

 **Dandole un trasfondo en la aventura del "EMISARIO SUB- ESPACIAL" tenemos al tipico entrenador entusiasta. Pero con una inteligencia, tenacidad y fortaleza propias que lo distinguen de cualquier novato en el campo.**

 **Imprimiendo una vision personal, este pequeño relato en Kanto (primera region clasica Pokemon) nos transporta a un homenaje a mi estilo hacia el concepto POKEMON, con un mensaje muy conciso sobre el valor y la naturaleza de la vida: Toda senda, es un desafio y lucha para cumplir los objetivos.**

 **En breve, otra actualizacion de esta historia tendra lugar exhibiendo el otro polo de la existencia. Mientras este enaltece la vida, el siguiente sera un relato de muerte y sobrevivencia :)**

 **Espero contar con su amable atencion y les deseo una buena lectura.**

 **FELIZ MARTES A TODOS... DISFRUTEN.**


	14. ODISEA DEL DESTINO 5

**ODISEA DEL DESTINO (PARTE 5)**

 **Horas antes, a bordo del Great Fox…**

Tomaron asiento tranquilamente. El viejo piloto Hare esperaba con paciencia lo que Krystal, su reemplazo en el equipo tenía que decir:

-¿Estás seguro Peppy? Lo que contare tendrá efectos peculiares. Me sucedió lo mismo.

-Conozco tu habilidad extrasensorial. Pero solo es una historia, soy viejo querida no tonto.

-Fuiste advertido. Aquí voy…

Relajándose, la chica comenzó:

 _ **"En el inicio, fue caos…**_

 _ **De esta eterna colisión surgieron 2 figuras: Creadora y destructora"**_

Vívidamente, el piloto observaba dentro de su mente lo relatado por Krystal. Una inmensa masa de poder expandiéndose y al hacerlo, 2 entes indefinidos engendrados de dicho núcleo.

 _ **"El creador: Artífice de la forma, espíritu que a través de su mano traza el camino y la reglas por las cuales un universo echa raíces"**_

Peppy atestiguaba como uno de los entes, tomaba la figura de enorme mano.

 _ **"El destructor: El juez que determina el final, aquel que reclama lo que ya existe, lo conduce a sus dominios, hermano y rival de la creación"**_

Retomando la escena, la visión mostraba como el otro se conformaba de una sombra azul con rostro.

 _ **"Cada forma viva, encierra dentro de sí un poco de esa esencia. Poder que el artífice ansia y el juez aniquila. Esta paradoja ha causado que miles de mundos sean amenazados y determinado su extinción.**_

 _ **Porque es sabido: 2 realidades no pueden compartir el mismo espacio…"**_

Lo siguiente fue aterrador. La mano y la sombra, entrelazándose, formando un ciclón destructivo y bajo ellos un planeta.

Criaturas viviendo una existencia simple. Estabilidad que suele ser frágil…

De la nada, aquella calamidad trayendo consigo destrucción total.

Devorados por el fenómeno, gritos de horror de los que eran arrastrados a su centro. Ahí, donde todo era tinieblas e incertidumbre, donde no podías imaginar su terrible final.

Peppy, a pesar de sus años y amenazas enfrentadas jamás experimento tal impotencia. Esa pesadilla tan cercana…

 _ **"Aquel que tome la esencia de un universo"-**_ La voz de Krystal, clara y serena en su mente resonando _ **-, "Se convertirá en un nuevo creador. Ya que, esa fuerza lo trasformara en un ser trascendental…con el poder de encausar el destino de cualquier vida"**_

Sombras cazadoras debajo de la superficie, apresaron al ex piloto. El anciano se sentía atravesado por garras asesinas, enterrándose profundo en su carne, arrebatándole aquello que le daba sentido a su existencia, en pocas palabras: La luz que lo mantenía en el mundo.

 _ **"Solo un corazón inquebrantable, traerá orden a esta locura…"**_

Abriendo los ojos en el acto. La joven frente a él, expectante:

-Pero… ¿Qué fue todo eso?- cuestiono.

-La verdad que mora dentro de cada forma. Algo que resurge al escuchar las palabras de los antiguos; en mi planeta natal, esto fue uno de nuestros mayores tesoros.

Transmitido a cada generación, como advertencia y vaticinio del día en que El creador y el Destructor converjan en el mismo plano…marcando el final de esa realidad.

-Es… espantoso.

-Si. Pero hay quienes muy lejos, pelean para evitar una nueva tragedia. Nosotros también- coloca su mano en la rodilla del anciano consoladoramente-, Fox y Falco nos necesitan. Ayudémoslos a volver.

-Tienes razón muchacha. Llegar a cierta edad es duro, me hace impresionable.

Risas se escuchan de parte de los mercenarios.

 **0-0-0**

 **En Mobius…**

 ***Cataratas de Silver Montain**

-¿Como vas con la misión?- Lyn se comunicaba con uno de sus aliados.

-"Es un fastidio. El sol quema y lo único a mi alrededor son ruinas y más ruinas"

-¿El erizo?

-"Yo que se… Solo a ti se te ocurre buscar a un extraño 300 años adelante"

-Es otro usuario de energía caos. Lo necesitamos para la etapa final.

-"Si si. ¿Qué hay del equidna?"

-Acaba de llamarme. Tiene 5 de 7 esmeraldas.

-"Suena bien. ¿Has sabido de Airan?"

-Trato. Pero tienes claro que la conexión con tu época es casi imposible en este punto.

-"No hace daño preguntar. Creo que estoy llegando, te aviso el resultado cuando lo encuentre "

-Contrólate Saki. Sus habilidades son considerables según lo que sabemos, pero no tiene gran experiencia para usarlas.

-"No prometo nada"- Respondía a la vez que desplegaba su mejor equipamiento: Un láser-sable cuyos componentes brillaban como el oro-, "Necesito entrar en calor para el acto principal. Veremos si el chico da el ancho"

Con esto, la comunicación se corta.

Bajo el sol del futuro distante. Un soldado caminaba por lo que alguna vez fue Crisis City, libre de la influencia del ente de la ira, Iblis.

La ciudad aún bajo las cicatrices de la catástrofe, paulatinamente recuperaba la normalidad. Con el mundo alejado del error del pasado, los sobrevivientes se encausaban en recuperar lo poco que podía salvarse.

Nadie tenía claro que hacer cuando se había pasado la vida entera al calor de la rebelión, luchando por estar de pie un día más. Es la ajena realidad de los que sirven a una causa: Cuando esta desaparece, solo queda la confusión y la soledad.

Pero…

Decididos a encontrar una nueva razón y un lugar donde convertirse en realidad, fue momento de vivir.

Uno de los artífices de la naciente paz, con el dolor de decir adiós a la verdadera salvadora del futuro tomo la decisión de custodiar el terreno. Observando desde puntos estratégicos, los mismos que antes, junto a Blaze, eran vitales para evitar ataques o el renacimiento de criaturas de fuego. Ahora eran ventana al resultado de tantas peleas y sacrificios.

La zona Noroeste de la ciudad aun no era parte de los trabajos de reconstrucción. El lugar, plagado de ruinas. Perfecto para el plan de Saki.

Un edificio. Apenas de pie por los incipientes andamios y pilones que mantenían la estructura, fue la señal.

La caída de la construcción fue visible desde muchos lugares. Alertado del inusual fenómeno, el guardián de la ciudad fue de inmediato a investigar:

-¡Oh vamos!- Grito frustrado, pateando con facilidad los escombros gigantes a pesar de su complexión-, pensé que sería más interesante animalejo ¡Me aburres!

Detectando una presencia desconocida, espero en un sitio cercano las acciones del invasor.

-"¿Qué quieres extraño?"- respondió el otro valiéndose de telepatía.

-¿Qué quiero? … explicar no es mi estilo. Así que sal para que te patee el trasero y largarnos.

-Ya veo… no hay opción supongo- al terminar la frase, otro edificio a espaldas del invasor fue rodeado de una misteriosa aura aguamarina. Arrancándolo desde los cimientos y precipitándose; al voltear, en lugar de mostrarse sorprendido esbozo una sonrisa maligna:

-A eso me refería ¡Bien Bailemos!- Con el arma en alto, una cuchilla dorada de tamaño considerable apareció y con un blandeo limpio, corto la ruina por la mitad. Sin un rasguño, casi de inmediato escombros más pequeños se elevaron y fueron lanzados hacia el extraño a gran velocidad.

Con asombrosos reflejos, esquivo y disparo cantidad de ráfagas laser.

-¡Si crees que puedes esconderte detrás de estas astillas! ¡Te equivocas!- Usando sus sentidos aumentados pudo detectar la ubicación de la presa.

-¡Ahí estas!- Valiéndose de la cuchilla nuevamente, desapareció los obstáculos del lado oeste. Obligando al usuario de Telequinesis a revelarse: un erizo plateado de ojos oro, rodeado de la misma aura colora.

-Silver the Hedgehog ¿No es así?- menciono con calma.

-Me conoces. Entonces tienes presente que estas en desventaja, un ser ordinario no es competencia y menos si se vale de juguetes.

-Ahaha- Hizo un ademan negativo con el dedo-, dejemos ciertas cosas claras. Numero uno: jamás subestimes lo que una herramienta es capaz de lograr y Numero dos…

Desapareciendo de su vista, reapareció detrás. Golpeando su espalda con un rodillazo alto y una patada hacha en el aire, lo estrello contra el suelo. Silver trato de incorporarse rápidamente, pero el tirador estaba ya al frente con el cañón del arma justo apuntando al corazón.

-Cuando bajas la guardia y juzgas al enemigo, eres cadáver hermano. Saki Amamiya es más que ordinario; nada me detiene hasta extraer la última gota de sangre de la presa… y créeme, esa piel tuya es un gran premio- concluyo tan aterradoras palabras con una expresión tranquila e inocente.

Conservando la ferocidad de su mirada, Silver aprovecho la distracción para levantar el fragmento de concreto sobre el que estaban. Saki de inmediato bajo, provocando que el erizo retirara su poder para que como plancha, la improvisada plataforma lo aplastara.

Lo que fue resuelto con un disparo laser certero.

-Según mis datos, eras un blandengue.

-No tengo tiempo para locos como tú- objeto Silver-, Si vienes a alterar la paz eres enemigo ¡Fuera o no tendré mas piedad!

-Siendo así, me quito los guantes- de su bolsillo, saco un aditamento de tamaño mediano, con un solo giro de muñeca el láser-sable cambio de forma y Saki agrego la nueva pieza completando el circuito.

-Ark: fase 2 activada- anuncio, manifestándose una esfera de luz dorada.

Con una nueva apariencia, apunto a su blanco. Un disparo laser de gran proporción a comparación de una herramienta pequeña tomo por sorpresa a Silver, quien apenas pudo levantar un campo mental a su alrededor para protegerse.

-También aprendiste trucos nuevos. Esto no figuraba en mi información.

Levantando toneladas de escombro a 100 metros a la redonda, cada fragmento fue integrado hasta observarse esferas de tamaño de balas de cañón.

-Ultima oportunidad. No soy asesino pero… tomo demasiado recuperar nuestra vida.

-Veamos si eres capaz de sostener esas palabras. Somos parecidos, entendemos lo que conlleva pelear para sobrevivir; tal vez habrías sido mejor opción pero caos llamo a otro, lo que intuyo, es que careces de algo que el enano azul si tiene.

-¿Enano azul? ¿Hablas de Sonic? ¡Responde!

-¡Derrótame y te lo diré!

Silver reactivo el contra ataque. Las esferas salieron disparadas simultáneamente; el tirador se flexiono para saltar hacia adelante, sin señal de intimidación o sorpresa.

Usándolas como escalones, Saki fue a su presa. El erizo altero la dirección de algunas en forma de obstáculo, pero el extraño esquivaba por centímetros el impacto.

Demostrando capacidades extraordinarias, tres que se colocaron a la izquierda, derecha y frente con intención de atraparlo fueron repelidas usando una patada giratoria, y devueltas con inercia homicida al mobiano.

Levito rápidamente fuera del rango, pero justo arriba, Saki formaba una cuchilla de energía para golpearlo. Levantando por microsegundos otra barrera, la colisión de poderes creaba chispas.

Finalmente fue detenido, pero lograrlo, costoso.

Un hilo de sangre muy fino escurría de su pómulo.

-Excelente. Contuviste energía dorada, pero reaccionaste tarde; haz trabajado en el poder y el control, pero sin velocidad eres blanco fácil- el tirador afirmaba cayendo al suelo.

-¡Deja de fanfarronear! ¡Pelea!- demando

-Aquí estoy, rata presuntuosa- en ademan retador, animando con la palma mientras recargaba su arma en el hombro Saki dijo-, Eres el defensor de esta ruina ¿no?

Era un poder no dominado, pero tal altanería era incluso más molesta que la de su amigo de eras pasadas.

Tomo el riesgo.

Desapareciendo en un destello, el humano desde su posición solo cerro los ojos, conservando la postura y una mueca relajada. En instantes, evadió un puñetazo del erizo desde el flanco derecho, desapareciendo en el mismo lapso.

Esta estrategia se mantuvo por algunos segundos y el solo salía ileso con reacciones más veloces.

-Reconozco el control caos, pero es imperfecto. Incluso Lyn lo usa con más precisión.

Cuando intento caminar, una parálisis extraña lo contuvo.

-Fuiste el primero en decir que subestimar al enemigo es la muerte- Silver realizo otro Chaos control y se manifestó frente a Saki-, Estoy consciente de que mi uso de habilidades caos es inferior. Solo fue una distracción para crear un campo a tu alrededor y frenar cualquier intento de escapar.

-Muy bueno- el tirador respondió-, pero la cuestión es: ¿Cuánto consume de ti usar 2 capacidades extraordinarias a la vez?

El plateado lo observo sorprendido.

-Puedo escuchar tu respiración, ritmo cardiaco, analizar la tensión del más leve musculo. Es imperceptible, pero no estas capacitado para mantener un combate largo en el estado que te encuentras.

Si llegaste al punto de usar técnicas imperfectas, es que te estas quedando sin opciones- enfatizo con calma.

De golpe, tomo posición de tiro bajo, apuntando a Silver en el mentón.

-Time Over…- susurro cerca de su oreja.

Disparando en el acto, el erizo solo uso de nuevo chaos control para mantener distancia.

-¿Lo ves? Con solo voluntad no es suficiente. Un sobreviviente autentico trabaja sistemáticamente en sus debilidades, aprende de las fallas y pone su vida en la línea ¡Eres ignorante y ridículo!- grito con ira y decepción.

 _ **"Eres tan ingenuo…"**_

Recordó esas últimas palabras

 _ **"Pero… es lo que más me agrada de ti"**_

-Gracias de nuevo, Blaze- Silver susurro, observando a su oponente a la cara-, Tienes razón. Puedo ser inmaduro, pero no tonto ¡Lo apostare todo! ¡Por el bien del futuro!

-(¡Adelante!)

Fue la antesala al verdadero combate.

 **0-0-0**

Una lucha extenuante, horas de ataques masivos. Las capacidades mentales de Silver eran llevadas al máximo Ante las habilidades físicas y equipamiento superior del adversario.

Cuando el enfrascamiento corporal era inevitable, el erizo poseía una amplia desventaja que buscaba ser compensada con mini campos alrededor de sus manos y partes donde el golpe fuera dirigido.

Pero atacando en su mayoría con la hoja dorada (Ventaja práctica de un mango retráctil) lograba atravesar dicha defensa.

Algunas cortadas, eran señal de esto.

Pero…

Saki también llegaba al límite. Aun cuando contaba con un aditamento poderoso, la parte humana y bestia enfrentaban el cansancio masivo.

Era necesario terminar antes que el instinto Ruffian cegara su sentido común. Algo a lo que llegaba solo al verse sin salida, con terribles resultados según la experiencia.

En eso, dichos sentidos entraron en alerta. Saliendo de un nuevo intercambio, percibió una débil señal electromagnética a escasos metros; concentrándose, determino la fuente.

-(No puede ser más perfecto…)

-¿Qué pasa?- el erizo jadeaba- ¿Te rindes?

Sin perder tiempo, corrió.

-¡No lo harás! ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!- Con un último esfuerzo, levito más escombros. Formando una gigantesca masa.

-¡Meteor Smash!- la bola mortal, inicio su avance decidido a terminar el encuentro.

Saki también hacia reserva de fuerza. Teniendo justo enfrente un conglomerado de estructuras, disparo ráfagas instantáneas para formar una barrera o escondite.

No resulto. El antropomorfo usaba habilidad telepata para ubicarlo con precisión exacta.

Aun así, gano suficiente tiempo para llegar a su destino. Un centro comercial abandonado; el plateado percatándose del rumbo, lanzo una onda mental para colapsar la entrada.

Notando el aura que envolvía los escombros cercanos, el tirador apelo a su último truco. Deformando el brazo izquierdo, alargo la extremidad hacia una de las columnas de entrada como especie de resortera.

Fue catapultado con fuerza.

-(¿Qué demonios es este sujeto?) Pensaba, pero no detenía sus intenciones. Reconociendo una amenaza a pesar de lucir como un humano normal, no era tiempo de dudar: Debía matarlo y confiscar aquella arma misteriosa.

Con el impulso extra, Saki logro pasar cuando el derrumbe comenzaba. Giro sobre sí mismo y disparo, formando un taladro improvisado, con lo que consiguió pasar por la estructura a salvo.

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Todo comenzaba a colapsar, el edificio estaría solo minutos en pie.

Volteando a diferentes direcciones, encontró lo que buscaba: Una enorme caja mecánica. Abriéndola en el acto, contemplo fusiles manuales y cables.

-Al parecer solo tiene 15 0 10% de energía, con eso bastara- Arranco cables a diestra de un jalón. Tomándolos desde la punta, los espasmos de corriente pasaban por su cuerpo sin herirlo. Canalizando la electricidad hacia el arma, el centro dorado sufrió una metamorfosis.

Señal para desplegar el último golpe. Apunto al techo desquebrajándose.

-"Saeta del Caído"- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **En el exterior** …

-Es mejor acabar- Silver elevo la enorme esfera a la mayor altura para finiquitar las cosas. En eso, un rayo carmesí con forma de flecha destruía la cúpula y tomaba dirección a su frente.

-¡Rayos!- el erizo arrojo la masa a manera de escudo, pero fue desintegrada al contacto. Tomando un último recurso se envolvió en una magna barrera pero al impactar, era arrastrado con todo y protección.

Silver luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la defensa.

Pero fracaso…

Su brazo derecho fue traspasado en un golpe centella. El Traumatismo fue tal, que se desmayó al instante cayendo a tierra.

En minutos, un Saki maltrecho salía arrastrándose de un montón de concreto y loza.

-Uff… estuvo intenso- el tirador se levanto con calma, sin señas de heridas graves-, aunque no fue una gran idea hacerlo dentro de un edificio cayendo.

Regresando el arma a su estado normal e introduciéndola en su funda, fue hacia el mobiano. Tomándolo por el cuello aun inconsciente, observo su brazo sangrante y condición en general:

-Nada mal pequeñín. Pero, te hace falta madurar- afirmo.

 **0-0-0**

La noche cayó. El joven erizo despertaba lentamente, sintiendo el calor confortable de un fuego cercano, mirando unas botas negras extremadamente familiares.

Intento incorporarse, pero el dolor lo obligo a recostarse una vez más.

-Cálmate- Saki dejo su lugar en la fogata acercándose con un recipiente que olía extraño-, Tienes suerte de que esa bola con mi nombre y tus poderes desviaran el rayo lo suficiente para solo darte en el hombro.

Quitándose los guantes, saco un paño del bolsillo trasero. Sumergiéndolo en el líquido, intento colocarlo en el hombro del erizo.

-¡No me toques!- trato de detenerlo, pero de nuevo el dolor lo paralizo.

-Es solo una cataplasma. Ayudará al dolor.

El tirador logro su objetivo, el ardor instantáneo fue precedido de una sensación relajante.

-Cuando te estabilices, saldremos de aquí y Lyn te curara. Tenemos una linda colección de esmeraldas ¿sabes?

-No lo entiendo, pensé que querías…

-¿Matarte? Bien, si lo lograba habría sido divertido, pero no era la prioridad. Eres más útil vivo.

Un olor ahumado, interrumpió la conversación.

-Oh, están listas. Espera aquí- fue a la fogata.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestiono Silver.

-Tengo hambre- respondía con sencillez-, aunque me alimente de la energía eléctrica restante del transformador del edificio, consumí la mayoría con ese rayo.

Retiro del fuego 2 brochetas con muchas alimañas incrustadas: Ratones, lagartijas, escarabajos y otros bichos.

-Supongo que tampoco habrás comido. Toma, cuidado están calientes- acerco una al rostro del herido.

-¡Guac, es asqueroso!- hizo una mueca y volteo hacia otro lado.

-Si tú lo dices- Saki mordió ansioso lo que parecía, una cucaracha-, Mmm… nada mal, no es un jabalí o un Ruffian pero bastara.

Devoro las mismas en un santiamén.

-Como dijiste que no quieres, me comeré tu ración si no te importa-y así lo hizo. El resto de la comida fue desapareciendo-, después buscare algo a tu gusto.

Agrego con la boca llena.

Era asombroso el cambio diametral de actitud. El guerrero analista, cazador, asesino despiadado era rápidamente reemplazado por un considerado y carismático sujeto. Combinación singular… y aterradora.

-Eres un fenómeno- concluyo derrotado.

-Tu un erizo que camina, habla y usa habilidades mentales ¿Quieres discutir sobre rarezas? – hablo con las piernas cruzadas frente al fuego.

Dejo el atracón por un momento.

-Los Mobianos son testarudos, infantiles diría, sin embargo su tenacidad es admirable. A pesar de todo, darán lo mejor para seguir adelante- menciono tranquilamente-, ¡Me caen cada vez mejor! ¡Ja ja ja!

Una risotada enorme concluyo su reflexión.

Silver se relajó. El tipo actuaba como un demente, pero algo dentro de sí le indicaba que no era malo, al menos no lo pretendía…

-Admito que eres buen luchador. Pero como dije: el poder sin velocidad y el ánimo sin carácter resultan tu perdición. Trabaja en esos defectos- continuo con su aire sabelotodo.

-¿Qué buscas? Ehhh… Saki ¿No es así?- pregunto con interés.

-Si en verdad quieres saber- aun sentado, volteo nuevamente al erizo. Sacando su arma, la coloco entre ambos como señal de rendición-, Silver the Hedgehog: Todo lo que conoces, está por desaparecer a la sombra de la muerte y Caos necesita tu fuerza para evitarlo.

Solicito tu ayuda.

Permanecieron mudos. Como afirmara en un principio no dio mayores argumentos; todo dependía de la resolución de Silver pero su meta, clara: lo llevaría al precio que fuera necesario.

¿Creer o no?

El tipo era desconcertante, pero su primer instinto se mantenía. No era precisamente inofensivo y teniendo oportunidad, no se aprovechó del mismo modo que Mephiles o cualquier otro de sus supuestos aliados en retrospectiva. Difícil de explicar o lidiar en cualquier caso…

Todo, estaba a una simple respuesta.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 **Segunda actualizacion cumplida estimados lectores :)**

 **Mas de la sub- historia dentro de "HERMANOS DE BATALLA" y la lucha contra el "Destructor" que amenaza no solo a los ignorantes de estos hechos en el Universo "N" sino a Mobius, desde distantes dimensiones.**

 **Introduciendose de forma directa Silver The Hedgehog. Viendose enfrentado a Saki Amamiya; Luchadores de futuros donde la sobrevivencia es o a sido la clave para lograr el cambio. Sin embargo ha pesar de esta similitud, la diferencia de estilos y enfoques de combate marcaran este enfrentamiento, exponiendo crudamente lo dificil que resulta reconstruir una vida y la confianza.**

 **Ademas, en colaboracion de mi amigo escritor "Matew-kun" (los invito a dar una vuelta a su perfil en FF) y con plena autorizacion de su parte tenemos la introduccion de "Super armas". Siendo integrales en su Fanfic "MOBIUS NEW GENERATION", estas herramientas poderosas construidas a base de elementos diversos poseen efectos dependiendo de su fabricacion y a las habilidades propias del usuario (sometidas a ciertas limitantes y reglas especificas) pero que en las manos adecuadas, pueden liberar su maximo potencial.**

 **Esto tomara un rol importante dentro de los futuros capitulos. El arma presentada en esta ocasion empuñada por Saki conocida como"Arma dorada" fabricada a base de anillos dorados (obviamente XD) es una mezcla de las propiedades antes dichas, aunadas a las habilidades innatas de Amamiya (resultado de su alteracion genetica) dando solo una muestra de lo que los mencionados objetos son capaces en contra de uno de los heroes mas fuertes de la franquicia.**

 **¿Como influenciaran la "Odisea" de Sonic the Hedgehog para detener a la implacable muerte?**

 **Pues eso tendran que averiguarlo XD. Deseandoles una agradable lectura y agradeciendo nuevamente la participacion de Matew-kun en el desarrollo de este capitulo; nos veremos en otra actualizacion.**

 **FELIZ LUNES PARA TODOS... DISFRUTEN =D**


End file.
